Code Geass - Darkness Rising
by xOmegaxProdigyx
Summary: Lelouch Vi Britannia to the world after the Invasion of Japan has been considered dead. But after a certain tragedy that occurs, Lelouch comes out of hiding to claim his revenge, eradicating all those who stand in his way. (RECENTLY UPDATED SOME OLD CHAPTERS!)(On Hiatus)(Formerly Titled - Lelouch's Revenge)
1. Prologue

Code Geass – Lelouch's Revenge

Prologue

Takashi was excited and pumped, knowing that in a couple of hours he was going to prove himself to everyone that was a part of the Japanese Resurrection Squad that he was hell bent on eradicating all of the Britannian scum that he could get his hands on. He knew that deep down in his heart, he wanted his old Japan back, the Japan that was in peace and not in rubble.

Ever since Britannia invaded Japan with their new weapons called Knightmare Frames, Britannia had launched a series of campaigns to conquer the whole world in an effort to control every resource for their benefit. Takashi wouldn't stand for it; every bone in his body wanted Britannia to be destroyed and to do so he had to ally himself with one of the more fearsome terrorist organizations in Japan.

Today was his day to shine, for it was going to be his first assignment: He and 20 other new members were going to launch a terrorist strike against a school in the area that was full of Britannian students. It sounded weird, but even though he knew it was going to be a massacre against the students he still wanted to do it. He wanted to show that even when you take over someone's country and abolish everything that was connected to its culture, people are still going to rise up and rebel.

As he stood there in the small room with the other new members, who were chatting about how many people they planned to kill, Takashi just sat there contemplating the plan one more time in his head to make sure that he knew every step. Initially, he thought it was going to be difficult to transport 20 armed Japanese terrorists across from the ghetto into the settlement to the school, but he was wrong. One of the higher ups in the organization who went by the code name of "Ken" came up with the ingenious plan of using the old tunnel system built during the war against Britannia and expanding it to the underground section of the school. Takashi thought it was brilliant. They would break down the wall with some drilling equipment, take the elevator or stairs to the main floor of the school and go room to room killing anyone they could. The only problem they had to deal with was the fact that they had a limited amount of time to complete the job.

In all, the strike team had about 15 minutes before the military and or the knight police showed up, which at that point they would be decimated in minutes. Additionally, once the 15 minutes were up, everyone had to find their own way off the school grounds, since the tunnel they would use to get into the school would be blown up during the chaos to prevent anyone finding a way back to the ghettos where they entered through.

While he was contemplating the plan one more time, he almost missed the door opening to the room for a middle-aged man wearing a hole-riddled shirt, some cargo pants and boots to walk in. He was the one who everyone only referred to as "Ken". He walked to the center of the room so that everyone was looking directly at him. As he stood there, he turned in a slow circle, looking at everyone's eyes, most likely checking to see if they were ready. Finally Ken ended his stare down and came to a stop in front of Takashi. At last, he broke the silence with the words they had all been waiting for.

"My brethren, the time to prove yourself to the JRS has come. The day for you to bring about the resurrection of Japan has come. Today you will spill the blood of your most hated enemy, Britannia. Today you will show those scum with their technology and power that we, the people of Japan, are still alive and willing to risk our lives to regain the country we formerly lost. Some of you may die, some of you may run and hide in fear, but remember this, so long as you have a breath in your body, Japan will continue to live on. LONG LIVE JAPAN!"

Almost immediately after he spoke everyone in the room, began a chant of his last words. "LONG LIVE JAPAN! LONG LIVE JAPAN! LONG LIVE JAPAN!" With that Takashi felt his blood boil as the excitement of the moment he has finally been waiting for had finally arrived. With everyone else, Takashi joined in the chant and followed his brethren into the corrupt world that they live in, to eradicate everything Britannia stands for. "LONG LIVE JAPAN!"

* * *

**This chapter has been revised by Siobhan Daley.**


	2. An Unexpected Turn of Events

Chapter 1 – An Unexpected Turn of Events

Lelouch Lamperouge was a teenage boy whose past was littered with blood. His name was originally Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th heir to the throne, but he forsook his title after his father refused to look into his mother's death. Not only was his mother shot to death right in front of him, but his sister Nunnally was blinded and paralyzed during the shooting. To Lelouch, Nunnally was the only family he had left, and he would do anything for her, no matter what she asked.

Since the murder and his abandonment of the throne, Lelouch had been living under a false identity in Area 11, where his father sent him as a political bargaining chip. Soon after his arrival, the Holy Britannian Empire invaded with their latest creation; Knightmare Frames. With his newest weapon, Charles zi Britannia was able to conquer Japan and claim its precious sakuradite resources for the Empire. Some believed Lelouch and Nunnally to be dead since the invasion, but they were actually hiding in plain sight, where nobody would look for them.

"Checkmate." Lelouch proudly declared as he moved his knight and cornered his opponent's king.

"Damn! I can't believe I lost to a damn high school kid. Even so, good match. Simon, bring me my checkbook," demanded the noble, knowing that his opponent wouldn't leave until he received his reward. Going in, Lelouch knew he was going to win. Most nobles became so predictable after a while that he almost took pity on them when he made the winning move.

Lelouch smiled slightly, if not a little smugly as he watched the noble draw a pen from his coat pocket and scribble out the agreed-upon amount to be awarded to the winner. Once the man was finished, Lelouch got up and bowed to the noble and walked out with a wicked smile on his face and the check in his hand. He was blinded for a moment when he stepped outside, as the sun was still bright in the sky. Before his eyes had a chance to adjust, a familiar voice called out in front of him.

"Lelouch, I hope you won, because I know for sure that Milly is going to raise hell on us for skipping out on the budget meeting!"

"Of course I did, Rivalz. I wouldn't be out here so quickly if I didn't win. Maybe I should make a career out of this. Playing against nobles is a pretty quick way to strike it rich!" said Lelouch as he approached his friend.

Rivalz Cardmonte was one of his best friends. The guy really stuck out his neck for him whenever he was in a pickle. Not only was he a good friend, but Lelouch could even see considering Rivalz his brother one day. Who was better to talk to, and who else would drive him to and from his chess matches? Both of them were part of the student council at Ashford Academy as well. Rivalz was the secretary while Lelouch was the vice-president. In reality, They spent more time ditching meetings to go gamble than actually doing their jobs, but Milly always forgave them and they all continued enjoying their time at Ashford, surrounded by friends.

"Lelouch, are you okay? You suddenly stopped walking and started staring off into space," Rivalz said, snapping Lelouch out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking up some strategies for my next game." Lelouch knew it was a lie, but Rivalz didn't need to know or care.

"Yeah right! Whatever you say Lelouch. Anyway, you want to head back now? Milly is probably going nuts knowing that we left to go gambling again."

"Yeah, lets get out of here before she does something crazy." Rivalz ran over to his motorcycle to put on his helmet and to start the engine. Like a routine, Lelouch jumped into the sidecar clipped his helmet on.

"So... Lelouch, before we go off back to Ashford, I have a couple of things I want to ask about. First off, how much money was you able to get off of that noble back there?"

Lelouch pulled the check out of his pocket and showed it to Rivalz. "5,000 pounds. I probably could've gotten 7,500, but it's probably not a good idea to push my luck."

"5,000?! Nice! One more thing. I need some advice on a dealing with someone I like…"

"I suggest you just go and tell her how you feel. You never know, she may have the same feelings for you." Lelouch knew full well that Rivalz was head-over-heels for Milly Ashford, the Student Council President. Even Milly knew that Rivalz liked her, but she was waiting for him to confess so she could express herself as well. "Does that help?"

Initially, Rivalz was a bit reluctant to answer, trying to process Lelouch's suggestion, but soon he shook off his hesitance and replied, "Yeah, that definitely helped, buddy. I appreciate it! Now let's get out of here before traffic gets any worse than it is now."

"Yeah, let's split." The motorcycle roared forward, letting Lelouch watch the city pass by, wondering what was in store for him.

Nunnally Lamperouge, formerly known as Nunnally vi Britannia, sat in her wheelchair listening to the radio about her brother Clovis la Britannia's plan to continue on with the Honorary Britannian System. While listening, she occupied herself making paper cranes, since her maid, Sayoko told her that if you make 1,000 cranes, your wish will come true.

Her wish wasn't really something out there, but to some people they may have considered it to be. All she wanted was a world at peace, where people would didn't mindlessly fight each other. She hoped that her brother, of all people, would understand. Ever since she lost the ability to see and walk, she could only think about a more gentle world.

Deep in thought, she almost didn't notice Sayoko, her Japanese caretaker when she entered the room. "Sayoko? Can I ask you a question?" Nunnally asked softly.

"Yes, of course you may," Sayoko said as she went to stand in by Nunnally and hold her hand. "Sayoko, do you think that the world we live in can become a more gentle place? One where war didn't exist and everything was peaceful?" Nunnally held Sayoko's hand tighter, knowing that she'd be able to tell if she was lying.

"I do believe that such a thing is possible, Mistress Nunnally. There are many good people in this world even though it may seem like there aren't. If those good people could stand up to the injustice the world, then anything would be possible. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, thank you Sayoko. Your answer is perfect. You always knew how to make things seem right." Nunnally's smile began to show as she tried to look up to Sayoko, trying to picture the smile on her face. "Sayoko, one more thing. can I go over to the Student Council office? I wanted to talk to everyone there for a bit if that is okay." Before she knew it Sayoko lifted her gentle hand from Nunnally's and walked around to the handles on her wheelchair.

"Of course Nunnally. I'll take you there." Nunnally felt more confident that the world could really change thanks what Sayoko had said to her. She wondered if Lelouch and the Student Council believed it too, which was why she wanted to see them. She needed to know for sure if other people in this world, especially those closest to her, believed the world could be made better.

Takashi was sweating profusely as he waited in the cramped tunnel that was supposed to connect with bottom of the school. He was getting agitated, considering that all that pent up excitement had turned into anxiety. _Geez, I can't stop sweating. Could these guys take any longer destroying this wall? It's so hot down here with all these guys. I can literally smell the gunpowder off of all our guns._

"Hey man, you okay? Here, have a bottle of water. That always seems to help calm my nerves a bit." Takashi snapped out of thoughts and looked back to see a new member pass him the water bottle.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Takashi quickly grabbed the lukewarm bottle of water and downed it in less than a minute. When he finished, he let out a small belch, signaling his inner satisfaction from the much-needed water. He turned back to the guy who gave him the water and tried to move and shake his hand.

"Hey man, I don't say this often, but thanks for the water. It really helped. My name's Takashi. What's yours?"

Reaching out from the darkness, the other man moved his hand forward and grabbed Takashi's hand with a firm grip. "Name's Kazuki. Pleasure to meet you. And no problem, it happens to me too when I get into a tight situation. No pun intended," he laughed at his own bad joke.

"Nice to meet you Kazuki. So, why did you sign up for this? You know, massacring and terrorizing Britannia? Are you doing it for money, or just for the thrill?" Takashi asked with a curious face.

"It's pretty simple, really. I'm doing it so that Britannians get to see the pain, suffering, and corruption they cause when they conquer a country. I want them to pay for what they did to Japan and for all the people that they killed. Even if this is a suicide mission, I don't care as long as they see that."

"Wow Kazuki. I couldn't have said it better. Hey, when this all starts, want to stick together? Cover each others asses when the bullets start flying?" asked Takashi, hoping that he would get a nod or a facial reply.

"Sure, I'm cool with that. We may die today, but I'd rather die knowing there's someone next to me." Kazuki finally let go of Takashi's hand and stepped up next to him so they could charge into the war zone together.

Takashi knew that it felt good to know someone at least a little bit before he went out to wreak havoc. He just hoped They both would survive to see the next sunrise.

After hours of waiting, the diggers up front passed the word down to the other members: They were through. Time to change the world with bullets.

A bright white light flooded the tunnel when the wall came down, blinding them for an instant. As the group moved forward so did Takashi and Kazuki, in almost perfect harmony with their guns low and cocked ready to bring death upon this school. Takashi chuckled this whole time. He never even knew the name of the school they were attacking. When they came out of the tunnel, multiple JRS members ran for the elevators or for the stairs leading up to the main floors.

Before they went any further, Takashi noticed a sign on one of the walls next to tunnel they just made. When he leaned in closer he saw an insignia with words below it. The words were in Britannian English but he was able to read it to a certain extent out loud. "Asshhhhfurd Acdemy? What type of school name is that?"

Kazuki jogged over to the sign and was able to read it correctly. "You were close, Takashi. The school's name is Ashford Academy. It's one of the most famous, expensive schools in the country for rich Britannian kids."

"Oh, thanks Kazuki. Remind me later to practice my English with you." A loud boom shook the walls of the school. Takashi and Kazuki both crouched instinctively upon hearing the loud sounds from above, knowing that the operation had officially begun. All they both had to do was look at each other in the eye and shake their head in affirmation for them to go on with their guns aimed in front, ready to prove their worth the JRS.

Nunnally couldn't wait to ask the student council about the question that has been on her mind for a while now. As Sayoko moved Nunnally's wheelchair, Nunnally could hear some shouting coming from the room there were approaching. _I wonder what could be going on?_ The closer they got the louder the shouts were to the point that when they were right in front of the door Nunnally could hear clearly that Shirley, Nina, and Milly were inside. That's when Sayoko opened the door to the room and the shouting all stopped.

Nunnally may not have been able to see but she could feel the tension in the air. Realizing that she caught all their attention, Nunnally got worried and finally broke the weird silence. "Guys what's wrong? What are you all arguing about?"

Milly Ashford the President of Student Council and of Ashford Academy quickly rushed over to Nunnally and crouched in front of her. "I'm sorry Nunnally, that you had to hear us shouting, I was just trying to convince Shirley that she should just up and tell your brother that she likes him, but then she started to say the same to me about Rivalz. Nothing to worry about!"

"That's right Nunnally! We're sorry you had to hear that, we promise you won't hear us speak like that again," said Shirley.

"It's okay. I just wanted to come talk to you guys about something I've had on my mind for a while now. But where's Rivalz and Lelouch? I didn't hear them in here," asked Nunnally.

"I figured you would ask about them. It seems your dear brother and his driver have ditched school and gone off somewhere. Gambling on chess again, I expect," said Milly as she finally stood up.

"Yes, I saw them leave earlier, but I didn't think it was important, so I didn't mention it." Said Nina. Nina Einstein was one of the most quietest and shyest girls Nunnally had known. But she was also the smartest: Nina always kept to herself and continued to always work on her computer looking at different types of data.

"Nina! You should have told me! I would have stopped them in their tracks!" said Milly with her hands on her hips.

"So what did you want to ask us, Nunnally?" asked Shirley.

"Well, I wanted to ask you guys if you believed it would be possible for the war to finally end and the world could go back to being at peace, with nobody fighting over resources or anything." she asked tentatively, waiting for a response.

"Well I think-" BOOM!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, dozens of explosions started going off. Milly couldn't even finish her sentence due to the noise.

"What's going on? What's that noise? Is it terrorists? Elevens?" Nina asked, spurting out questions faster than people could react.

"It sounded like it came from the girls' dormitory!" said Shirley frantically looking out the window to look out towards the rest of the campus.

"Everyone, please stay in the room and lock the door. I will stand outside and protect this room until help arrives." Sayoko said confidently.

"But Sayoko, it might be dangerous! I don't want you to get hurt!" Nunnally shouted worriedly. "Mistress Nunnally, do not worry about me. I swear on my life that no harm shall come to you so long as I have a breath in my body. I may be Japanese, but know that not all Britannians are bad. Each and every one one of you in this room have the potential to change the world for the better. Remember that for everyday you live." Sayoko finally finished her speech and walked out of the room leaving the frightened girls to wait in turmoil for someone to come save them. While outside the door, Sayoko finally got rid of her maid outfit to reveal her tight black bodysuit. Strapped to her body were kunai and shuriken like belts of ammunition. "I will protect them, I will not die here, not until they are safe from all types of harm!" Sayoko said as she braced herself for the upcoming danger.

"Hey, Lelouch, am I crazy, or is there a bunch of smoke rising over there?" asked Rivalz, pointing off into the distance.

"Yeah, there is. Try getting around that building so I can see where it's coming from," said Lelouch, torn between concern and confusion.

For a few minutes, Rivalz sped past cars to try and see what all the commotion was about. When people see a fire, they usually just run away in a panic. But when Rivalz came to a point on the highway where they were able to look out onto the settlement, both him and Lelouch saw their beloved Ashford Academy on fire.

"Rivalz drive! We need to get there now! Rivalz, I said drive!" Lelouch shouted at Rivalz, who was stunned, staring at the burning academy. He quickly snapped out of it and sped away as fast as he could. They both knew what they had to do; they had to save as many people that they could. Lelouch's fists clenched in anger as he began to realize what this could mean. _Dammit, who would attack Ashford? The military? No, we were able to erase our whole past. Nobody knows we're here! It has to be terrorists. But why? Out of all places in the settlement, why would they attack Ashford? I have to save Nunnally! I can't lose her like I lost mom!_

"Takashi, make sure you check those corners. You never know what could be around them," said Kazuki.

"Gotcha" Takashi nodded. From what they could see, they had found their way into an administration building. They hadn't found anyone yet, but the tension in the air was definitely there. When they first made it to the surface all they smelled was blood and gunpowder as they watched and their team members slaughtered every student in sight. It seemed that everywhere you looked, bodies were just lying on the ground motionless.

Inside of the building they were in, it was eerily quiet considering the massacre that was happening on the rest of the campus. Once they reached the second floor of the building, they finally found their first living enemy. The woman was definitely Japanese, but she was dressed like an assassin from some spy movie. Either she was crazy or a highly trained bodyguard.

Takashi and Kazuki readied their guns and began firing at the woman before she could attack them. Unfortunately for them, they underestimated her. She was able to dodge the bullets with incredible grace, and before they could stop her, the assassin had kicked Takashi and Kazuki to the ground.

They laid there for a moment, too stunned to move. The woman pulled a kunai off of her belt, ready to finish the men off. As she approached Kazuki, Takashi managed to get back on to his feet and charge at her. Initially, he went in for a punch, but the assassin easily countered it and lodged her kunai into his stomach. All Takashi could do was stare in horror at the wound as he bled out. _Damn! This witch got me. I can't die here. I can't I haven't even proven myself!_ A single gunshot rang out behind Takashi. The next thing he knew, the assassin fell to the ground with a bloody hole in her chest.

To Takashi's surprise, he was able to turn around quickly even though he was in extreme pain. Kazuki was sitting up on the ground, his gun still aimed at the dead woman. "Kazuki…Ow! Thank you! I owe you one." Takashi said as he clutched the bleeding wound in his abdomen.

"Don't worry about it," Kazuki said, "Let's see if I can get you patched up a bit. Come sit against the wall here."

Kazuki laid his gun down and helped his injured friend lower himself to the ground. "I'm gonna pull the kunai out, alright? When I do it, you'll need to put as much pressure as you can on it, or you could bleed out." Takashi nodded in approval and tightened his fists pain as Kazuki pulled the blade out of him.

Out of nowhere, they heard a scuffling noise down the hall. "Takashi, keep an eye on the stairs, okay? I'm gonna see what that noise was." All Takashi could do was nod, as it was too painful to do anything more than that. Rather than watch the staircase, Takashi watched Kazuki as he started to open the door. _I wonder who's so important that they would have a crazy assassin to protect them._

All the girls in the room heard the gunfire and the unfamiliar voices speaking in Japanese. They feared the worst as they heard the approaching footsteps, which they all knew weren't Sayoko's. Shirley tried to hold the door closed, but the door flew open before she could reach it. Before they could react, the Japanese terrorist looked at each of the girls then raised his gun to shoot.

The terrorist shot Shirley a few times in the leg, leaving her howling on the floor. The other girls screamed in terror, and the man finally spoke. "You see, Britannians how easy it is to hurt you just like you hurt us? You took our families, our friends, and our country, all because of your arrogance and greed. I will show you, all of you, the scars and pain you gave us, so that you can remember for the rest of your life what it means to lose everything." Having finished his speech, he raised the gun at Nina and shot her twice, once in the stomach and once in the chest. Nina screamed in pain, though she knew nobody would come to save them.

Milly was terrified. She didn't know what to do. Both of her best friends had been shot and were screaming in agony. Blood pooled under them. Though their wounds weren't immediately fatal, without help, they would die, and she knew it was unlikely that anyone would come to save them. She looked up to face the man one more time, and he just smiled, but he didn't shoot her. Instead, he moved in closer and stabbed her repeatedly in the stomach, each time making her scream louder and louder as the pain build up more and more. She fell to the ground, where she laid staring at her friends as they laid there, dying in pain.

Despite her own agony, Milly tried to get up and stop the man from hurting Nunnally, but found herself unable to move. It was as if all strength had left her, as her body started to shut down slowly, one organ at a time. She could do nothing as the man stepped over her nearly-dead body to stand right in front of Nunnally, sitting there, helpless against her soon-to-be killer. As he stood there, Milly heard the terrorist speak for the last time before everything went black.

"Look at this. A blind, crippled little Britannian girl. Let me ask you dear, do you fear death?" the Japanese terrorist asked.

"No, I don't. But before you continue, I want to say something: I'm sorry. I'm sorry that my country has put yours through so many hardships. I am sorry that your friends died and your country was conquered. But what I am truly sorry for is the fact that you will have to live the rest of your life knowing that you killed innocent civilians who had done no harm to you. I believe that in the future, despite you killing me here, that peace will come about and wars will no longer exist." Nunnally said to the man with every ounce of confidence she could muster up.

"Thanks for the sentiment. It's too bad that your life ends right here. Since you seem nice, I'll make it quick. Good bye, and sweet dreams." Then, the man stabbed Nunnally through her heart, leaving the knife embedded in her chest.

Lelouch and Rivalz finally made it back to Ashford after racing through all the traffic that had been in the way. A few students who managed to escape told them that a terrorist group was attacking the school. The all said the terrorists were slaughtering everyone they saw, no matter who they were. Lelouch was furious, but more than anything he was scared for the lives of his friends, and more importantly, his sister.

Lelouch jumped out of the sidecar before Rivalz had brought the motorcycle to a full stop, and was already bolting inside before his friend could tell where he'd gone. Rivalz chased after him, trying to get his best friend to come back. "Lelouch, we shouldn't be here! It's dangerous! We should wait for the police to come. There could still be terrorists inside!" Rivalz hissed anxiously as he crept up behind Lelouch as he climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"I know Rivalz, but I won't leave without my sister! I have to find her!" Lelouch whispered back. As they climbed higher up the steps, they saw empty bullet casing littering the ground. _So the terrorists were here for sure. I'm coming, Nunnally! Please be alright!_

At the top of the stairs, Lelouch saw Sayoko's bloodied body lying motionless on the floor. Rivalz almost threw up at the sight of all of the blood while Lelouch bent down to check for a pulse. When he touched her neck, she grabbed his arm, which shocked both boys. "Master Lelouch... get out…I tried to stop them..." she said right before she fell back into unconsciousness.

"Rivalz, stay with her. Apply pressure to her wound. I'm going to see if everyone is alright," said Lelouch, trying to hide his growing unease.

"I will, just hurry up and check. I can hear the paramedics coming." Rivalz didn't want to touch Sayoko's wound or get blood on himself, but he got over it and did it anyway. Lelouch didn't waste any time dashed down the hall to the Student Council room. _Please, Nunnally, be okay!_

The door was still cracked open when Lelouch reached it. He slowly opened and was met by one of the most gruesome scenes he'd ever witnessed. There was more blood on the floor than when his mother had been shot. When he looked down, he saw Shirley sprawled on the floor trying to apply pressure to Nina's chest wound. From what he could tell, Shirley had been shot too, judging by her bloody jacket tied around her leg.

"Shirley! Nina! Are you all right?!"

"Oh my gosh, Lulu! Don't worry about us. We'll be fine check on Milly. She's unconscious." Shirley said shakily. Quickly, Lelouch scanned the room to find Milly on the floor in a corner. He immediately ran over to her to see if she was alright. She was alive, but just barely. "Milly, stay with me. Help is on the way. Stay with me!" Lelouch yelled at her to try and hang on. Lelouch heard footsteps from the hallway and he was able to catch a glimpse of two Britannian paramedics, one of which ran to Shirley and Nina and one who came over to him. "Don't worry son, were here to help. Go ahead and hand her over to me. Thompson, this girl has multiple stab wounds. Let the Purist Faction know that she needs surgery ASAP!" One of the other paramedics called it in with the radio on his shoulder, then went back to helping the other girls.

_Purist Faction? I guess they were the first to respond. I'm not surprised that Clovis would do something like that. Wait where's Nunnally?_ Realizing that he hadn't seen her yet, Lelouch looked around to find her. When he first came in, all of the adrenaline in his system kept him from noticing the oddly-shaped mound in the corner covered by a blanket. He knew what it probably was, but he had to be sure. Lelouch's heart raced as he prepared himself to pull the blanket away.

Shirley noticed Lelouch and tried to interfere, "Wait, Lulu! Don't!" But it was too late. Lelouch pulled the fabric away and came face-to-face with his sister, dead with a knife in her chest.

He instantly collapsed and howled in emotional agony, "No! Nunnally!" He didn't want to believe she was dead, but there she was. Everything he had in this world had been taken away in the blink of an eye. The most innocent person in the world, someone who believed in peace and making cranes to make her wishes comes true, and she had been murdered in an act of hatred. _Why?_ He asked himself. Who would do this to an innocent girl? His sister, who wouldn't hurt a fly. He got up and hugged his dead sister's body, crying in sorrow. Out of anger, he took the knife out of his sister's chest and gripped so hard that it shook. On the blade, a few Japanese words had been engraved: "For the person who finds this, you brought this on yourself. Long live the JRS!"

Lelouch lost it. He just slumped to Nunnally's feet, clutching the knife in his hands as he cried and screamed in agony. He sat there questioning his whole life, and how in a glimpse of the eye everything he held dear to him was gone.

* * *

**This chapter has been revised by Siobhan Daley.**


	3. Revelation

Jeremiah Gottwald was the leader of the Purist Faction, whose purpose in simple terms was the mass discrimination of numbers. In all, their policies were ruthless towards the numbers and it served its purpose. Ever since the creation of the Honorary Britannian system, the Purist's have sought to try and rid the system as they came to see the mixing of numbers and Britannia's people disgraceful. Before he became the Purist Faction leader he was originally one of the bodyguards designed to protect the empress Marianne VI Britannia. Deep down Jeremiah loved Marianne in secret, but when she was killed and her children sent away to Japan he was mortified. His purpose was completely lost until he reimagined himself to become very powerful in the ranks of the military to seek out Marianne's killer.

When Jeremiah heard news of the terrorist attack at Ashford Academy, he mobilized his troops immediately. Considering that Jeremiah was pledged to Clovis la Britannia, Jeremiah had access to a wide assortment of personnel and troops. Besides the fact that he had his knight Villetta Nu with him at all times, Jeremiah knew that this attack had been a serious one. It was very bold and rare to find out that an attack was conducted so deep within the settlement.

Upon arriving at the school in his Sutherland and with his personnel he immediately started giving out aid and setting up barricades to protect the injured students. As he watched from the Command area that he established he watched as multiple amounts of students came pouring out of the school either injured or just plain old scared. That's when he got the call from one of his paramedic's squads that they found something that he may have wanted to see. The area that was of concern was the student council building on the second floor. As he walked over to the building with Villetta in tow he saw in horror the amount of bullets the walls had and the bloodstains all over the floor.

"Damn eleven terrorists, I swear I will kill them when we find them!" Stated Villetta who was pissed by the atrocities done to these students. "Villetta I understand your anger, but keep it in line we need to focus on what's going on here and now, than we can worry about them later." He said with confidence. As they reached the second floor there was blood all over but no bodies. The only people in the hall were two soldiers and a paramedic standing by the door.

When they got closer all three of them noticed Jeremiah and immediately snapped to attention. "My Lord! I asked you to come here for inside lies something very gruesome. A paralyzed girl was stabbed multiple times in the chest and the terrorist left the knife still attached to her chest. The dam terrorist didn't even have the balls to take the knife as he left it in her head." Said the paramedic.

"I see, I understand but I know you wouldn't call me over here to look at a dead girl, what is the real reason you called me here?" asked Gottwald as he looked with his piercing eyes at the paramedic. "Of course My Lord, the issue that we have is that the brother of the girl who was killed won't move from the body, he's practically clinging to the dead corpse. So instead of trying to forcefully remove him he asked to see our supervisor than he would move, hence why I called you." Said the paramedic.

"Ok I understand, Nu stay out here while I talk to the boy." Demanded Gottwald to his knight. "Yes My Lord, I will be right here if anything." Said Nu with a salute to him.

As Jeremiah walked in, he could smell dry blood all over the place, considering the fact that it was getting all sticky on the floor. As he scanned the room he caught the boy standing in front of his sister who was draped in a sheet to cover the dead body. As he walked over the boy didn't even bothered to move at all. That's when Jeremiah decided to break the dead silence.

"I am Jeremiah Gottwald, leader of the Purist Faction, you asked for the paramedics supervisor and so I am here. I understand why you don't want to leave you sister's body but you have to if you want to her to have a proper burial." That's when Jeremiah stopped walking as he stood about 5 feet from the boy.

"Tell me Lord Gottwald, do you believe that humans are created equal?" the boy asked.

Gottwald knew this answer easily, as one of the defining principles of the Holy Britannian Empire was the concept of social Darwinism. How only the strong should survive and the weak should be killed off. Knowing this Gottwald answered with confidence "No they aren't, some people are born better than others as the Emperor states in every address he makes."

"I am not surprised that you were able to answer that immediately, from what I have seen today it seems that it is definitely true. Let me ask you another question, do you know who this girl is?" the boy asked with a chilly tone. "No I have no clue who she is, why do you ask, is she someone important?" Jeremiah asked suspecting a plot twist coming.

"Actually she is, this was Nunnally VI Britannia of the Holy Britannian Empire, and she was killed at the hands of the Japanese Resurrection Squad." The body stated coldly.

(No that can't be, she died during the invasion with her brother. There's no way possible) "I hope you know it is treason to impersonate the royal family boy!" Jeremiah stated pulling out his gun while he saw from behind Villetta stepping into the room quietly. "Indeed it is a crime, but do you know it is also a crime to kill a member of the royal family? Because if you reaching for you gun to kill me, you would be committing that said crime." Said the boy as he stood up for the first time that Jeremiah has been looking at him and turned him around revealing who he was to the whole world.

"I am Lelouch VI Britannia of the Holy Britannian Empire, former 17th heir to the throne, I command you to drop your weapons and to take me to Clovis la Britannia at this insistence." Said Lelouch with a powerful dark demeanor. Realizing who it was and how he indeed who he stated who he was Jeremiah in an instant dropped his weapon and got on one knee to beg forgiveness. For today rose from the dead the prince who was once lost.

* * *

Lelouch wasn't surprised when both of the knights in front of him got onto their knees to beg for forgiveness. He knew that such a reaction was normal when people where in the sight of royalty. To him, such matters of fealty meant nothing to him, for his goal simply now rested with meeting Clovis. "Rise, you sins will never be forgiven, but I demand you take me to the Viceroy Place immediately." Said Lelouch with every ounce of confidence he could muster from standing in front of these knights.

"Of course your highness, what would you like to be done about your…sister my lord?" asked Jeremiah. "Lord Gottwald sees to it that she is taken care of correctly and transported to the Viceroy's Palace. If I even catch one sense of foul play that has been done to her body, I will kill whoever did such with my bare hands." Said Lelouch with a face of pure evil. Evil only that could be seen resonating off a person who has every reason to commit murder.

"Yes My Lord, Villetta I want you to personally see to this matter, as I escort the Prince back to the Viceroy's Palace." Stated Jeremiah, noticing the killing intent that resonated off of the prince in front of him. "Yes My Lord." Villetta stated with complete obedience.

Lelouch watched closely as Jeremiah proceeded to direct him out of the room to proceed outside. That's when Lelouch noticed he was still holding onto the knife that had ended the one thing that mattered to him in life. (I will hold onto this knife until I find her killer and I when I do, I will show he no remorse) As they started to walk out of the room Lelouch placed the knife into his pocket to keep it close to him at all times.

Walking out on to the Ashford Academy grounds was disgusting, truly and uttering disgusting. As he watched he saw how students were laying on the ground crying, for their friends or for themselves who where in pain. It made Lelouch feel sick, as whatever pity that he had for people left his body when his sister died. While they were walking, Lelouch broke the silence between the subservient knights who was walking in front of him. "So Lord Gottwald, what have you been doing to capture the terrorists who committed such atrocities?" Asked Lelouch.

"At the moment we are conducting interviews with everyone who can describe to us who they saw and try and gather as much information as we can about the JRS." Stated Jeremiah. (Tsk, so that means nothing) Lelouch refrained from showing the discontent he had with such a comment but continued to show his passive aggressive face. Finally Jeremiah stopped at a black tinted limousine that appears to have been summoned for Lelouch and preceded to open the door for him. Lelouch simply entered the limo as he started losing his patience, as he wanted to tell his brother what has transpired.

To Lelouch's surprise the knight entered the limo after him and sat nearest to the door. (I can see he still doesn't trust me, I wouldn't either. Trust is something for the weak, I have come to trust to many people in life and they have failed me. ) As Lelouch sat there as the limo sped off towards his destination, he didn't even bother to check himself, as when he looked down his shirt and pants were covered in blood. Most people would be shocked and scared at such sight but after grieving for so long for his sister, he came to be at terms with what was on him.

"Prince Lelouch, we have arrived at the Viceroy's Palace, the Viceroy himself awaits you in the gallery." Stated Jeremiah as he proceeded to open the door and signaling his hand forward towards the palace. Jeremiah didn't opt to follow him, as it seems he went back into the limo to most likely go help with the relief efforts. As Lelouch stepped out towards the luxurious palace that meant power and wealth he moved with utter quietness. He won't speak another word until he sees Clovis for the first time in 7 years. As he was guided into the gallery, Lelouch immediately saw multiple partygoers socializing together drinking and laughing. The disgust that came to him spurred him to look quickly for his brother who was most likely amongst the crowd drinking.

As he walked most people looked at him in utter shock and disapproval, as to why such a person was let into the palace. It didn't take him long to find his brother as most of the crowd separated from Lelouch as he walked and tried to keep his distance from the boy who had blood riddled all over him. When he found his brother at last he was siting at a table talking about some gossip drinking wine out of his cup. Before Lelouch could get any further to Clovis, a man in a black suit appeared before him putting his hand in front of him to stop Lelouch from approaching any further.

As he stood their in front of the bodyguard, who was going to give him a hard time he simply just looked up to the towering man and looked at him in the eye. "I am Lelouch VI Britannia step aside as I mean to meet my brother Clovis La Britannia." Lelouch demanded. "Ha-ha sorry kid it seems like your at the wrong party now get out of here before I have to move you myself." Stated the obnoxious bodyguard. Clovis didn't even hear the statement of his name as his was still talking to the people at his table. "I won't ask you again, I am Lelouch VI Britannia of the Holy Britannian Empire I demand to see my brother Clovis La Britannia, and if you hold me here any longer I will have you killed, do you understand me?" stated Lelouch with such a powerful evil charisma that most people did hear him and began to walk away from the situation that was starting to develop.

"Alright bud, your making this hard on yourself, not only are you impersonating royalty but you have insulted me, you leave me no choice." Stated the bodyguard who was signaling for the other guards around the room to converge on his location to escort the crazy delusional man that they thought Lelouch was. That is when the final straw was lost and Lelouch as one of the guards started to grab his arm, he simply reached into his pocket and pulled out the knife to cut the man grabbing him. But to no avail when the knife appeared out of his pocket the main bodyguard tackled him to the ground pressing a gun to his head as people in the gallery started to scream in shock as to what was happening.

As Lelouch lay there with his arms behind his back and a gun pressed to his head, he finally heard Clovis stop talking to see what all the commotion was about. "Terrance, what is this? Who is this boy and why is he on the ground?" asked Clovis with a curious face on. "My Prince this man was acting weird by claiming himself to be royalty and when he refused to leave he started to pull a knife which is laying over there on the ground." Terrance stated as he pointed towards the JRS knife that killed his sister Nunnally. "Oh I see, let me get a look at this young mans face than." Stated Clovis as he walked over to where Lelouch was on the ground.

Initially when Clovis stared at Lelouch's face it didn't hit him at once, but after staring for a couple of minutes that's when Clovis finally realized who he was. "Terrance at this instant release that man at once, I order you now!" stated Clovis who gave Terrance a demanding look. "Yes my Prince." Stated Terrance who got up off of Lelouch and backed away hesitantly putting his gun back into its place.

"My gosh Lelouch, I thought you was dead, we all thought you was dead. I am truly sorry for the way my guard acted towards you. Is that blood on your shirt? Where you injured before you came here? Do you need medical attention?" Clovis asked as he walked over to his brother with a curious look on his face. "Just a moment my kind brother, I have to do something before I answer your questions." Before Clovis could say anything Lelouch walked over the knife that was on the floor and rushed Terrance the bodyguard. In an instant, Lelouch stabbed Terrance right in the heart as the big man started to yelp but fell right to the ground as his body went limp. As Lelouch pulled the blade out the man's heart he simply whipped off the blood onto his shirt as he turned to look the shocked Clovis in the eye.

It was almost impossible to see that when Lelouch turned to Clovis he was smiling wickedly with blood splatted on his face. What Lelouch said next to Clovis not only scared the crowd but also scared Clovis to the bone as his brother simply stated, "So my dear brother, you was saying? It seemed to me that a certain dog needed to go back to heaven as he wasn't strong enough to live in this world."

* * *

Takashi woke from his deep slumber in a pool of sweat and pain. Unfournately for him medicine was hard to come by when your living in the ghetto. After the events at Ashford, Takashi and Kazuki were able to escape the campus by dressing in Britannian student clothes. No one dared to pay attention to them since everyone was more worried about treating the students. They were able to get out without being noticed at the cost of Takashi suffering major amounts of pain.

The wound that he sustained during his confrontation with that assassin has left him with a stab wound above his belly button that hurt every time he tried to get up or bend over. But even with the pain that he sustained he still was upset about the whole fiasco. In the end Kazuki killed more people than him and when the JRS found out that he didn't kill anyone they would just get rid of him since he knew too much.

As he groaned trying to not open his wound as he reached for the water next to his table next to his bed, he saw his door open revealing Kazuki who was watching him struggle for the water. "Takashi, you need to rest man stop trying to stress yourself over such simple things." Said Kazuki as he walked over to the table and gave Takashi the water.

"Kazuki I have to ask you something, what happened in that room with all those girls, I heard a lot of screaming from them all. Did you kill them all?" asked Takashi, as he looked Kazuki in the eyes.

"No I didn't I only killed two of them, a girl who protested to protect her friends and a blind girl in a wheelchair, pitiful I know but it had to be done." Said Kazuki with no ounce of remorse. "I see, I only ask because once the higher up's find out that I haven't killed anyone their going to get rid of me, I know this is the worst thing to say in the world but you think I can get credit for killing one of them? I have nothing left in this world to fight for except for Japan and I am willing to whatever I can to keep it." Said Takashi who placed down his water to look for any type of sign from his friend.

"Well yea I guess so, if anyone asks you killed the girl in the wheelchair with a knife okay? Now come on get some rest the JRS will convene in a week to debrief everything that has happened and they have requested us there specifically." Stated Kazuki who proceeded to move towards the door. "Okay I can agree to that than, thanks for the help buddy." Takashi said as Kazuki gave a curt nod and left the room.

* * *

Lelouch stood there watching in bewilderment as his brother Clovis started ordering people out of the room and to have the body of his bodyguard put to a burial. When the room was quiet with just Clovis and Lelouch, Lelouch finally put his knife away in his pocket for him to speak. "If you expect an apology for the murder I have just committed you won't get one, I had every right to kill him as he attacked a member of the royal family. But that doesn't matter, what matters is that you must hear what I have to say about me being dead when I wasn't." said Lelouch standing in front of his brother.

"Lelouch, I care not for that man you have just killed he was becoming a bother anyway, but yes how did you survive these past 7 years, I have looked for you everywhere hoping to find you alive and when I had just given up hope here you are stepping on my door step covered in blood. What happened to you." Said Clovis as he motioned to a table where they both could sit and talk. With reluctance Lelouch moved to the table, but sat across from his brother instead of next to him.

"Well to put it simply I have taken up the name of Lelouch Lamperouge during my time here in Japan. Throughout the course of those 7 years I stood at Ashford Academy under the supervision of the Ashford family. They provided Nunnally and me with everything we needed and took care of us better than most people would expect. " Said Lelouch as watched his brother shake his head in approval. "I see, but wait where is Nunnally? Wait don't tell me… Ashford was attacked today by terrorists…" said Clovis as he was on the bridge of crying. "Yes she's dead Clovis, she is dead…but nothing will change that now…as father would say only the strong should survive." Said Lelouch as he looked down in disgust.

"Lelouch…what has happened to you? Do you not feel remorse for your sister's death? She meant the world to you! How do you think she would feel hearing you speak the way you do!" said Clovis raising his voice. "DON'T LECTURE ME CLOVIS, I KNOW NOT TO SHOW MY FEAR TO NO ONE. I CARE NOT FOR THE FEELINGS OF OTHERS, BUT ONLY FOR MY REVENGE AGAINST THOSE WHO TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" said Lelouch standing up and slamming the knife on the table.

"You listen to me Clovis, I swear that I will not rest until I find the one who killed her. Until I find her I request that you contact Pendragon and the Emperor that I request an audience immediately. Until such request is fulfilled I will speak no more, for I have said All there is to say." Said Lelouch as he sat back down in his chair looking pissed as he waited his brother's reply. "Of course Lelouch, I will have my attendants take care of the arrangements at once," said Clovis as he watched what use to be his brother turning into something that was evil.

* * *

Jeremiah didn't know how to feel on his way back to the military base. (I can't believe he is alive, but his sister is dead. If I had just been there in time I could have saved her possibly. No I mustn't think such thoughts, I have to stay focused on the task at hand.) As he arrived back on the base his knight Villetta met him as he got out of the limo. "My Lord I have prepared the proper arrangements for Prince Lelouch and have everything planned to have her shipped back to the homeland." Said Villetta as she bowed to him when he stepped out.

"Good job, Villetta. How many wounded students do we have? How many dead?" asked Jeremiah fearing the worse possible numbers. "My Lord Gottwald, we have 587 students dead and almost 780 wounded, it was a blood bath." Said Villetta who showed a sign of disgust in her face. (That is sad, that innocent lives were lost and put at risk of losing their life) "Contact each and everyone of the families who lost someone that the country will pay for their burial back in the homeland, as for the wounded see to it that they have proper medical care." Said Jeremiah as he walked with Villetta to his office.

"Yes My Lord it will be done." When she heard what she needed to hear she immediately went out to deliver the orders and to make sure that everything was taken care of. Which gave Jeremiah plenty of time to sit down in his office to think. (Ugh, I have no clue what to do now. I originally have sworn my allegiance to the VI Britannian line and to protect Marianne VI Britannia but I failed in doing so. I must make amends with the decisions I have made and I must confess to Prince Lelouch my sins.)

(Such things are delicate, I would have to present the facts that I wasn't able to save her was my doing. I wasn't strong enough to be there and to protect her from those damn terrorists. It's worse for the fact that I'm going to have to tell him that I actually fell in love with his mother. In the end if he wants me dead, than I will do it. I will shoot myself in the head realizing the mistakes I have done can never be repaired. But if he doesn't want me dead I will swear my fealty to him and protect him to my last breath. But that leaves me with the problem with my oath to Clovis…)

Realizing that all his thinking was a strain on his mind, Jeremiah opened his desk drawer and found his bottle of whisky that he only drank when the times get tough. With his bottle he pulled out a shot glass and poured himself a shot. With no hesitation he drank it quickly letting the alcohol flow through his body as he braced himself for the road to come.

* * *

Lelouch finally was able to change his clothes after a long hot shower. It felt refreshing for him as if he was able to wash away everything that had transpired. But in reality he was never going to be able to get the image of his dead sister out of his head. He balled his fingers into a fist and punch the wall feeling the pain surged through his body. Lifting his fist from the wall, Lelouch finished his shower and got dressed in a suit like attire. He had spent the whole night in bed staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't the image of his dead sister that kept him up, but the fact that he craved power and the urge to kill.

He never felt in his whole life an urge to kill, but than again he never really killed someone. Sure he has killed insects before, but he never killed another human being. To his amazement it felt good, felt good to feel the power of a human being leave their body as they slowly died. Either way his urge seemed to only grow more and more as the time went on that he had to punch himself in the face to bring himself back to reality.

Today he was going back to Pendragon to confront his father once again. The last time he was face to face to him, he relinquished his title to the throne and was ultimately shipped off to Japan as a political trophy of such. After thinking hard on the decision of his father, he wasn't shocked actually, as Lelouch had been weak, and that he needed to be stronger than his old self. As he walked into Clovis' office he was confronted with not only Clovis but also the knight named Jeremiah who he met the other day.

"I see my younger brother has decided to come to join my presence again. No matter, Jeremiah to your requested I grant it solely on the reason that I see true purpose in what your doing. I will leave you two to talk in private, also Lelouch don't take to long will you? The plane to take you back to Pendragon is prepped and ready to go when you're ready." Said Clovis as he stood up from this desk and left the room leaving Lelouch alone with Jeremiah.

"I see, so Lord Jeremiah what is it that you wish to discuss with me?" asked Lelouch "Well my lord since you asked, I am here today to confess my sins that I have committed throughout the course of my life. I have failed Prince Lelouch; I have failed you, your mother Marianne and especially your sister. I failed to protect your family from harm either it be physical or mental. I was just a young recruit when I pledged my allegiance to Marianne. The day that she died I should have been there to stop those damn terrorists. But I wasn't strong enough. That is not the only thing I have come here to confessed…" Said Jeremiah as he moved to stand directly in front of Lelouch.

"I have to confess that I fell in love with your mother. I have thought of her everyday of my life. I know that it is wrong to think such thoughts but I couldn't help myself. To rectify my wrongs I ask that you not absolve me of my sins but kill me right here and right now so that I may die for my actions." With the Jeremiah finishing his sentence of his confession Jeremiah got on both knees and bowed his head to Lelouch accepting his fate of death.

"Get up you fool, so what if you loved my mother, your purpose is wasted by me killing you. I have a greater purpose for you Lord Jeremiah; I crave the power to kill all those who oppose me and all those who have taken away from me everything that I care about. I swear to you Lord Jeremiah that I will have my revenge and you will help me in doing so. Jeremiah Gottwald leader of the Purist Faction will you accept an oath of fealty to be my knight of honor, to protect me in my endeavors and to protect me from my enemies even if it costs you your life?" said Lelouch with the demeanor of confidence that it oozed out of his pores sending off an aura of a god.

Jeremiah couldn't believe the words that came out of Prince Lelouch's mouth. He didn't expect this at all. To his surprisement he thought he would be dead right now with his throat slit. But instead the Prince has decided to grant his ultimate wish, to redeem himself in making him stronger in everyway possible. "Yes my Prince I accept your oath of fealty to be your Knight of Honor, to protect you from both mental and physical harm even if it costs me my life." Said Jeremiah who was still on his knees bowing.

"Good, now get off the damn floor, I have a plane to catch that you will be joining me on. Also one more thing if you ever speak about your feelings for my mother again without my consent I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot. Understand?" said Lelouch as he walked out towards the door with Jeremiah in tow. "Yes my Prince I understand, it will never happen again. You need not worry about Prince Clovis either as he has saw fit for me to protect you instead seeing as you are embarking on a path of revenge and blood and saw that I could help you achieve your goals." Said Jeremiah.

"Good at least he has the brains to figure things of this magnitude out, now lets go, I have a father waiting to meet me." Said Lelouch as he opened the door to leave out into the world that he will conquer.

* * *

**Just a quick update, I will have a posting schedule on my profile soon! Still looking for more comments and reviews as I am always open for criticism. If you have an idea shoot me a message and we can discuss it! With that being said look for another chapter out in a couple of days as I have someone looking over it for me. But that doesn't mean everything that gets published on here is perfect some mistakes get by people sometimes. Anyway See y'all - xOmegaxProdrigyx**


	4. Confrontation

The plane that was Lelouch was flying on back to Pendragon was empty with only just him and Jeremiah his new Knight of Honor. Lelouch sat there looking out of the window contemplating everything that has transpired so far. (Maybe I was a bit to hard on Clovis considering I did disrespect his power as Viceroy. But that brother of mine needs to stand up for himself better. Either way I should call him to apologize for my disrespect) "Jeremiah, can you hand me the phone I feel the need to thank my brother for his hospitality." Said Lelouch who was still looking out the window.

"Yes My Prince, I will give you some privacy as well." Said Jeremiah as he gave his Prince the phone and proceeded to move away. "No need Jeremiah, I will keep no secret from you just as you have kept no secret from me. Also just call me Lelouch while were in private for heaven sakes." Said Lelouch as he took the phone and started dialing the Viceroy's Palace. Instead of a response, Jeremiah simply just gave a firm nod as he took his seat again.

For a couple of seconds the phone rang and rang until it finally gave way to Clovis assistant. "Hello, you have reached Viceroy Clovis office, may I ask who's speaking?" asked the woman with a kind voice. "This is Prince Lelouch, I would like to see if my brother is available to speak on the phone for a moment, it is of some importance?" said Lelouch with a kinder tone that he isn't use to using.

"Yes of course My Lord, hold on one minute." Said the woman who put Lelouch on hold while she got his brother. A moment later the phone came back alive and Clovis immediately answered. "Lelouch? Is everything alright?" asked Clovis waiting patiently for a reply. Lelouch let out a deep sigh knowing that apologizing wasn't his thing but he had to do it since he was still weak and powerless compared to even Clovis. "I am fine brother but I have to apologize formally for my rash behavior. I not only disrespected you as member of the royal family but I have disrespected your office as Viceroy. I will take what necessary punishment you assign me. Just know my anger that was displayed is something I will have a hard time keeping in check for what little morals I have are almost completely gone." Said Lelouch with a cool calm demeanor.

"Lelouch, you need not apologize to me, yes you may have acted a bit rash but you as individual had every right to, for everything that has happened to you recently. My punishment to you is that you don't rest until you found out who killed Nunnally and when you do consider your punishment completed. Understand?" asked Clovis who changed his tone into a more demand oriented way. "Yes I understand Viceroy, anyway we are preparing to land in Pendragon in 20 minutes, we will talk later when necessary. Good bye." Said Lelouch as he proceeded to prepare to hang up the phone. "Yes indeed we will talk later until than stay safe, Jeremiah will see to that. Good bye" said Clovis as the line clicked off.

With that the conversation was over, to be honest Lelouch didn't seem convinced that what he did was the right thing to do, but more on the lines it was something he had to do. To disrespect someone with power and with a high office such as Viceroy was idiotic considering Lelouch has little to no power what so ever. Either way when Lelouch closed the phone he saw a peculiar face coming from Jeremiah. Wanting to know why Lelouch began questioning his reaction. "What is it Jeremiah? You looked puzzled?" asked Lelouch keeping a watchful eye for any of Jeremiah's tells.

"To be honest Lelouch, the way you acted shows to me the true character that resides in you. You show respect to those of power realizing that you wish to crave for such power and strength so that you don't get casted aside to the curb for being weak. Your passion for power intrigues me to say the least; it shows that you will do what is necessary to achieve your goal no matter what. I can honestly say I am glad to be in your service." Jeremiah said giving a curt nod to his Prince.

"Jeremiah, for now on remind to always ask you to be honest with me, I prefer that side of you than the dog running behind me with a leash. On another note I actually have another question for you that I have been meaning to ask…" said Lelouch still maintaining his watchful eye on his knight. "Yes Lelouch, I will continue to do so, and what might be your question?" asked Jeremiah

"Tell me everything you know about the terrorists in Area 11, for if I wish to seek my revenge I wish to know everything there is to know. Also tell me how this honorary Britannian system works, for I have plans developing in my head that need more information for." Said Lelouch as he began to look back out the window.

"Why of course Lelouch, what ever I know I will make common knowledge to you." Said Jeremiah as a smile began to show on his face, showing that the intentions of his Prince were definite and that he will be in for a ride that no one could miss.

* * *

Takashi was finally able to move around with to much discomfort, considering it took him a couple of extra days for is wound to heal up. To his surprise when he was actually able to start moving better, he got a phone call from Kazuki that it was time to meet with some other JRS members to discuss what transpired during their operation.

It took him a while to get dressed despite the fact that he that he wasn't in too much pain. After getting dressed he met Kazuki downstairs as the meeting location was within walking distance from his run down apartment. When they got to the building they were initially met with no one. To Takashi's surprise, it seemed that no one cared to leave guards to defend a door since Britannian's wouldn't dare enter the ghetto. When they entered the building they took a set of stairs to the second floor.

Kazuki knew the password and went and knocked on the door 3 than 2 than 1 times all in that order. For some time the door was still closed, most likely to verify the code and to make sure it wasn't just anyone coming into the meeting. With success the door opened and gave way to showing just the guy with a submachine gun who opened the door and the guy who went by the code name of Ken sitting behind a desk with two chairs facing him.

"Come both of you sit down, we have a lot to discuss." Said Ken motioning to the two chairs in front of him. Realizing that it was most likely on them coming they both went and sat down waiting for someone to say something. "Well first I want to say congratulations on your first mission, in all it was a total success, besides the fact that you two are the only ones who weren't caught." Said Ken as he leaned back in his chair pointing to the both of them.

"Really? No one else made it back to in one piece?" said Takashi in utter surprisement. "Yes no one else made it back, everyone else was either captured or killed in the process of escaping. No one thought to dress up as a Britannian to escape, except you guys. Anyway that's not the reason why I called you here. I have recently come into some information from a source in the military that member of the royal family was killed during the attack." Ken said looking from Kazuki to Takashi back to Kazuki.

"There was a member of the royal family in that operation? Who?" asked Takashi with a bewildered face, while Kazuki remained silent and observant of Ken? "Sources says that it was Nunnally VI Britannia of the Royal family, a girl of sickly features, specifically being blind and in a wheelchair." Said Ken. That's when both of them perched up their head in surprisement. They both were the only ones who knew about who killed who. Kazuki was preparing himself for the worst to come, but before he could get his thoughts ready Ken began to speak again.

"Listen, I know one of you killed her I know so from the report of you two entering that building. I don't care who did but all I know is that you both are going to be the face of this organization. You have been promoted in our ranks; from now on you will both be in charge of your own units of members. Consider yourself officially members of the JRS Sergeants." Ken said saluting both of them. Both Kazuki and Takashi rose to salute Ken realizing that their lives will become changed forever.

"Alright now I have something else to tell you once you walk out that door you will always have a target on your back. The Holy Britannian Empire will hunt you down everyday of your life until they find out who killed her. My suggestion is that you two stay in contact with each other but keep it to a minimum. Here before you leave takes these." Said ken as he gave both Takashi and Kazuki each a vanilla envelope. "Inside each envelope is a list of your squads, memorize everything in them and than destroy it. Find your team and wait until the next operation comes up all right? I will keep in contact with both of your via phone when I can. Dismissed." Said Ken as got up and proceeded to show them out. Like instinct they both saluted him and exited the building.

While they were standing outside Kazuki and Takashi stashed their envelopes in their waistbands of their pants so no one would question what was going on. "Takashi its best that we both go our separate ways for now so we can digest what just happened understands? Don't worry about me I will be fine!" said Kazuki as he gave Takashi a slap on the back. "Ow…. Yea good idea, drop by my place later tonight to go over our teams okay?" Asked Takashi as Kazuki started walking away down the broken up street "Yea man see you later" said Kazuki as he continued walking, with he head down, knowing that the every Britannian soldier and knight in the Holy Britannian Empire will be hunting for him and his friend.

* * *

Lelouch wasn't nervous as most people would when they return home after being presumed dead for 7 years. But to Lelouch returning back home for the reason of his sister dying will show weakness than strength. Neither matter anymore as the biggest challenge he had to face was confronting his father. His father as the Emperor was cruel to his enemies, but in a world as this one Lelouch could see his reasoning. Either way his confrontation with his father had to turn out well, if not he may just get shipped back out to Area 11 to die.

As the plane landed, Lelouch was able to see a black tinted limo waiting on the airstrip to take them on their next destination. (Huh, seems like everywhere I go someone is always waiting on me) As they walked towards the Limo the driver proceeded to step out of the car and open the door for Lelouch. When inside Jeremiah came in after shutting the door behind him, to help speed up the process of getting Royal Palace. To make the car trip a bit less of a pain Lelouch decided to press Jeremiah for more information about his former position in the Purist Faction.

"Lord Jeremiah, I have a question for, who is running the Purist Faction now that you have stepped down?" asked Lelouch looking Jeremiah in the face. "Well to answer your question Lelouch, at the moment Villetta Nu my previous knight is running the faction." Said Jeremiah exchanging a look back at Lelouch as he made sure the window dividing the driver seat and the passenger area was secure. "Oh that's right, I find it interesting to say the least that they haven't tried to tell you that I should up and vanish as their principles believe in pure blood Britannian's. I only say this because of my mother who was a commoner when she married my father." Said Lelouch who proceeded to look out the window.

"They tried but failed, Villetta understood me the most in my explanation for me to join you and when she heard it she immediately offered to join you as well. But I petitioned her to stay and take my place as it is rightfully hers." Said Jeremiah. "I am impressed, you chose a very good choice to run the faction, I look forward to working with them very often should I return to Area 11 for my revenge." Said Lelouch who was still looking out the window.

That's when they both noticed the Royal Palace and how monstrous it is in size. To be fair Lelouch was always appalled by how big the palace was compared to his old home in Aries Villa. Either way he mentally prepared himself for the conversation for his father. Lelouch knew that he wouldn't walk out of here without some type of agreement with his father. He was hoping more than anything that his father won't just have him killed for his presence.

When they passed through all the security checkpoints and protocols, Lelouch was escorted out of the limo and brought before the throne room entrance. There he was faced with leaving Jeremiah behind, as he wanted to confront his father alone. Knowing his prince's intention, Jeremiah complied happily and decided to wait outside in case of anything. Than came the moment of truth as he pushed the heavy doors he was confronted with an empty room with a single man with white hair sitting on the throne.

As he walked in, the door closed immediately right behind him, just like if he was in a scary movie. As he came closer to the throne he felt the death stare that his father was giving him, burning his eyes into his skin. (I will prevail; I must if I want my revenge) When he came to the steps of the throne he immediately got on one knee and bowed his head to his father. "Lelouch VI Britannia your majesty, I have returned from my 7 years of exile." Said Lelouch as he kept his head lowered. That's when his father got up from his throne towering above him in height and in power. "Rise. Speak what you have come here to tell me, I am a man of little patience." Said Emperor Charles zi Britannia as he continued to stand above his son.

"Thank you my majesty, I have come here to speak to you about my recent sisters death. I come not to beg forgiveness for my past actions but to ask that you may grant me my only wish that I have left in this world, revenge. I ask not for a claim to the throne, I ask not for riches and glory, I ask only for revenge. Revenge to kill those who took away from me everything that I held dear. I want to kill them all, every single terrorist out there who claims that your empire is unjust. I may have been weak when I left to Area 11, I will even admit that my own sister was weak. You had every right to rid of such people from your sight; those with no power and strength should not be in the presence of someone as powerful as the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. So I beg of you, allow me to take up a path of blood and revenge to not only make me stronger but this empire stronger by killing all those who oppose your crown." Said Lelouch with the charisma and all his strength that he could muster to prove to his father that he not has changed but become stronger.

Lelouch waited for his father's response, as his father simply stood there thinking and thinking burning his eyes in the process into Lelouch's eyes. For several moments Lelouch thought that it was over and that he lost his battle against his father for not being strong enough. But than with all his negative thoughts going around in his head, his father returned back to his throne and began to speak. "Very well, you will have your wish for revenge and strength. But you will not have a claim to this throne. Instead I have something planned for you that I have been waiting to do for a long time. You have proven yourself worthy of earning my respect for standing up to me with all the strength you could muster. But if you wish to prove yourself worthy to destroy the enemies of Britannia and to avenge your dead sister you must prove yourself once again. I will have you mandated to a strict training program where you will be tested beyond your limits. If you can survive the program and come out even stronger than you went in, you will have my support. Do you understand Lelouch? Now go and get out of my sight, I have more important things to take care of. From now on report everything to your brother Schneizel." Said the Emperor as he watched Lelouch take a knee again and bow before his father.

"Yes your majesty I will not fail you and I will become stronger." Said Lelouch as he walked out of the room with the smile not of satisfaction but of pure evil as the path of blood for the prince of evil begins.

* * *

Jeremiah lost track of time as he waited for his Prince's return from the throne room. He estimated that he had been in there for at least 10 minutes. Just as he was beginning to get restless, Lelouch finally exited the throne room with a face of complete evil. Jeremiah knew, at that instant that the Emperor gave what Lelouch wanted more than anything, revenge. Jeremiah's restless self turned into the demon that stood next to the devil as he walked right behind his Prince returning back to the limo.

"Jeremiah tells the driver, that I plan to go to my old home in the Aries Villa." Said Lelouch who continued to walk forward. "Yes, Lelouch it will be done." Just like that Jeremiah was back to work before he knew it and proceeded to walk towards the driver to let him of the plans as Lelouch went and sat inside the limo. When Jeremiah returned to the limo he found his Prince siting patiently as he stared out the window. It got him thinking, what does he look to see every time he looks out the window. Than again that would be a question to ask him another time.

"Jeremiah when we arrive to my old family villa, I want you to remember that we will be in the exact same spot where my mother died. I expect you to not let your feelings comprise you as a knight, especially as my knight." Said Lelouch as he continued his usual looking outside the window. "Yes Lelouch I will see to it that no such thing shall occur." Said Jeremiah.

Before Lelouch spoke again, his old home came into view giving Jeremiah a feeling he hasn't felt in years. Jeremiah knew that he had to keep his shit together if not he could be faced up in a ditch with a bullet in his head. As his Prince's knight and as Marianne's former guard he will protect this boy no matter what. He had to, because one slip up and he was gone. When the limo came to a halt Jeremiah proceeded out first allowing for his prince to come out right after him. Signaling to the driver to leave, Jeremiah followed at his prince's heels as he walked into his old home.

As Jeremiah could see, stood about 15 maids and one lady who stood there in a head maid outfit. Jeremiah looked at them up and down making sure to keep a watchful eye over them as anyone of them could try something. As his Prince stood there watching as well at the people in front of him, he gestured for the head maid to come forward, which she did without hesitation. "Prince Lelouch welcome home to the Aries Villa, I am Catherine the head maid, and your personal assistant while you are here in Pendragon. Present here in front of you are all your attendants and cleaners, the cook is out gathering groceries. If you need anything as you stay here please feel free to come to me." Said Catherine.

"First off, you need not call me Prince Lelouch, just call me Lelouch I prefer that. Second thank you for your time in preparing everyone for me, I find it prudent to know everyone who serves under me, as your care is my upmost concern. With that being said, all the attendants present here may leave to maintain their duties. Except you Catherine I wish to talk to you privately." Said Lelouch in a very calm cool demeanor.

Without hesitation the whole group of people bowed and left the room. Jeremiah still stood there watching them looking for anything that may stick out to him as treason or a scent of dissatisfaction. When he came back to look at Catherine, Lelouch began to speak again to her in an informal manner. "Let me be frank with you Catherine I am not big on being royal or anything of that nature, if you have something to say speak your mind and don't hold back. I prefer someone speak his or her mind than waste my time. Next thing I want a meeting with my security for the palace in 10 minutes I have need for them to know my true intentions while I am here. Next please get out of that outfit, stick to wearing a suit or something more formal, I can tell it suits you better. And if you didn't know this is Lord Gottwald my Knight of Honor you will work with him no above him. He is my personal knight, if he sees that you aren't or anyone isn't doing their job correctly he will not hesitate to tell me and I will deal with that said person myself. Is everything understood?" said Lelouch in a powerful tone of authority.

"Yes my Lor… I mean Lelouch I perfectly understand, I will contact Zack Smith as he is the head of security here at Aries." Catherine stated as she rushed out of the room to make sure that she didn't fail him. Jeremiah this whole time kept his face blank watching to see what his prince was going to do next. "Jeremiah, when I said what I just said right now about working with her I meant it. But I also want you to remember that if you feel as though someone is slacking or not pulling his or her part tell me immediately for you know how I feel about these things." Lelouch said as we walked towards the grand staircase that had been the place where Marianne the Flash died. Jeremiah proceeded to walk behind him and began to say, "You need not worry Lelouch, I will make sure that everyone is in line, no matter what."

Before Jeremiah and his prince got any closer to the staircase the main door to the palace opened revealing 20 guards in black uniforms armed with submachine guns and holster pistols at their side. Each one of them wore a Kevlar vest, which had Aries Security Force on the front and back of it. As they filed in Jeremiah once again watched for anything out of the ordinary from any of the guards. As they stood there at attention, Lelouch walked toward them, leaving Jeremiah to stand there behind him. "Which one of you is Zack Smith?" asked Lelouch looking at each and one of their faces.

"My Lord, I am as a man in his late 20's stepped forward with a clean shaven beard and buzz cut of haircut. "Good, I want you to know that I have nothing against you being tasked with the security here at my home, but I prefer someone I knew instead. That being said you are hears by fired from my staff and as head of security. You may leave your weapons and gear on the floor right now. Gather your things and proceed off the premises." Said Lelouch with his authoritative voice.

"My Lord, that's unfair, how could I be fired when you just got here, you haven't even seen my performance. Unbelievable, screw this shit." Said Zack as he dropped his weapons on the floor and began to unstrap his gear. "You see Zack, I'm glad you said something for if you would have just went out without complaining you would have showed to me that your weak. I have no room for weak soldiers and guards. Each and everyone you must know that from this day forth you will be put into danger more than anything. I am embarking on a path of blood and vengeance and I will not let anything stand in my way. Is that clear?" Said Jeremiah's Prince who walked back and forth in front of all his guards to come to a halt in front of Zack.

"Yes, My Lord." Said the group of men, including Zack who put his face of disgust away immediately knowing he just survived the worst day of his life from happening. "Good, now Zack will still continue being the ASF commanding officer, but in the presence of my knight, Jeremiah Gottwald you will always take orders from him, Understand? Now go back to your regular duties." Lelouch said as he turned his back to them to walk forward towards Jeremiah.

Jeremiah was not shocked by the way his prince acted, instead he was excited, as the way his prince acted was like alcohol. His charisma, tone and posture ooze authority and power, even though he doesn't have much. It shows that he loyalty to Prince Lelouch was the best decision he has made ever in his entire life. As Jeremiah snapped back to reality, he was confronted with his prince as he stood there in front of him and the stair that Jeremiah was standing next to.

"It's funny Jeremiah, that on this staircase I lost my mother and my sister was injured making her blind. Even at this moment as I look at the stairs I feel no ounce of compassion or sorrow. Instead I feel strength, the strength I need to become a demon of revenge for those who took what was important to me the most away." His Prince said as he continued to stare at the steps.

* * *

Takashi new members were an interesting batch of people, but most of them at the end of the day all had the same goal. His squad consisted of 3 guys and 1 girl and finally him as the last piece of the puzzle. He would set up a date later on in the week to meet them to discuss further plans and missions. While he was looking over the documents on his team, Takashi heard the familiar knock on his door that him and Kazuki devised.

"Just a minute." Said Takashi who shuffled up all the papers he had on the table in front of him and place them under his mattress. As he walked up to the door to look through the peephole he kept his gun in his waistband ready in case it was a setup. But it wasn't and it was actually Kazuki who looked a bit fatigued. Not wasting anytime Takashi opened the door to allow Kazuki in who immediately ran into his apartment.

"Close the door now, we need to discuss something immediately." Said Kazuki. Realizing how serious he was Takashi closed the door and led Kazuki into his living room where he had a small couch and small TV sitting on the ground. As they both sat down at the couch, Takashi broke the silence with a curious face. "What's up? Did they find you?" asked Takashi.

"We have to talk about the massacre at the school, remember the royal family member who was killed? Supposedly she had an older brother who was also here during the events of the massacre. If he was than were going to be in trouble because he may have seen us or may be able to connect the dots faster." Said Kazuki as he had a worried face on. "I see, but why would you be scared about this one royal brat?" said Takashi who started to brush off the issue. "I'm scared because this man had the gall 7 years to ago to stand up to the emperor and disclaim his heir to the throne, a man who does such thing and walks out unscathed is scary." Said Kazuki with a worried face still on.

"I see, still man no one knows we did it besides Ken and me, and look I'm taking the credit for it so don't worry. No one will know." Said Takashi who gave Kazuki a reassuring pat on the back. "Now take it easy, here lets look at some TV to see if anything good is on. With that Kazuki gave out a curt nod and Takashi turned the TV on at the right time for a discussion about the massacre that happened at Ashford to be interrupted by a special broadcast.

"We sorry to interrupt this broadcast to bring forth an important information about the massacre that took place very recently at Ashford Academy. Due to a recent information leak we have come to find out that the terrorist organization that takes responsibility for this act was the Japan Resurrection Squad. The JRS at the moment has been terrorizing the settlement of Tokyo for some time now, taking the lives of many innocent civilians. But to add onto that shocking information, we have recently found out that a member of the royal family has also perished in the terrorist act. Currently at the moment we haven't confirmed who the member could be, but let it be know that whoever did die, the repercussions will be very severe. That concludes our special broadcast." Said the Broadcaster.

"Okay I take it back, now I'm worried for my life." Said Takashi while he looked at his scared friend in the face.

* * *

**Thanks for the Reviews guys keep it up I always like people's feedback! Again may be some errors in the chapter the person who read it tried their best! Also I have a schedule up on my page for when chapters will be out! Looking to do about 2 a week since I have a deep passion for this story. Expect a release of both chapters on the weekends, as I am a busy college student. If you have any comments or concerns feel free to message me. - xOmegaxProdrigyx**


	5. Reunion

Lelouch was tired from the experience and confrontation with his father, and dealing with all the staff and guards. Since his return to Britannia all people wanted to do was nag him about insignificant things. Than again most of the people who were bothering him were his family, since most of them haven't see him for 7 years. Despite his lack of patience and personality recently he decided to attend a ball at Schneizel's villa, supposedly it was to welcome him home.

As Lelouch sat there in his limo as it sped towards his brother's villa he thought and contemplated the words his father said. (He wants me to do a special training program that he hasn't had tested before? Sounds dangerous but if it's to prove myself to him than I have on choice but proceed forward.)

"Prin…I mean Lelouch we are arriving at the villa now my lord." Said Jeremiah breaking Lelouch's thought process. "Ah yes it seems so, I'm not surprised to see so many parked limos here, must be a big crowd of people who really want to see me." Said Lelouch in a monotone, plain face type of way.

As the limo pulled up to the entrance of his brothers villa a chauffeur and two guards immediately came to escort him into the villa safely. Jeremiah was the first to step out as he wanted to make sure the area was clear of any threats, after doing so he gave Lelouch the signal and Lelouch finally made his way out, and towards the villa entrance.

Lelouch didn't take to much fancy to dressing up for formal events, so to keep it simple he wore and simple tuxedo with his knight Jeremiah wearing his military uniform with his distinguished medals. Originally Jeremiah pleaded with Lelouch to just come in his other uniform but to Lelouch he wanted people to know that he wouldn't be messed with and that he wanted everyone to know that his knight was more combat ready than most people thought he was.

As he was about to enter the room the chauffeur that escorted him in announced to the gallery of people his title and name. "Lords, Princes and Princess I am glad to announce the arrival of our guest of honor Prince Lelouch VI Britannia 11th prince of the empire!" said the chauffeur with a very loud voice. With that when Lelouch entered the room he could feel everyone's eyes rush to him, staring, burning holes into his face. Before he could react he saw a woman rushing towards him, running as fast as she could and when he finally saw here face she was jumping towards him. Next thing Lelouch knew, he was on the floor pinned by a teenage girl in a pink dress. Jeremiah initially was going to do something but after he saw whom it was he backed off immediately.

To Lelouch's surprise the first actual relative he met who liked him was Euphemia li Britannia. She always was a kind-hearted individual who loved to make people happy. As he lay there on the floor with Euphemia grasping him on the floor, he heard her crying. Most people in a moment of such nature would actually cry, considering that he was gone for 7 years. But in this case for Lelouch, he didn't shed one tear as his sister grasped him, instead he preferred to take a more stale face approach and proceeded to try and give his sister a hug. "Lelouch, its so great to see you alive, I never gave up hope that you was still alive. But I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me." Said Euphemia as she continued to cry.

Before Lelouch would say anything he got up and brought Euphemia up in the process, standing her up in front of him. "Euphemia, it is okay, you need not worry about me, Nun…my sister would have wanted us to be happy not to be sad." Said Lelouch in a semi-monotone voice, as he tried to show what little compassion that he had. It was hard for him to show so much emotion to others considering what he had to deal with in the days that have passed.

Even though he had to put on another mask when it came to his siblings so they wouldn't see the weakness that still resides in him. For some time Euphemia stopped crying and went to the bathroom to wash up her face from all the tears she just said. Just like that the crowd began to converse again and continued to go on their merry way. As Lelouch looked around the room he saw two people that he didn't expect to see. Noticing how they were standing at the back of the room, Lelouch shifted through the crowd of people shaking hands with some people here and there and accepting people's condolences.

When he finally reached the two people he knew he had to speak with he came to notice that they were both engaged in a conversation, but in reality they were just commenting on how they hated such affairs. "Well why am I not surprised to see that my dear sister Cornelia and my dear brother Schneizel are at the back of the gallery snickering instead of being with the crowd." Said Lelouch with a small grin on his face.

Cornelia li Britannia or the Goddess of Victory as she was referred to multiple times was a force to be reckoned with when it came to being on the battlefield. She earned her titled for not only killing the opposition to the Empire but also instilled fear into anyone who wasn't Britannian. Her stance on numbers joining the military was intriguing as she found it almost impossible for a person of a conquered country to join a military as great as Britannia.

His brother Schneizel el Britannia on the other hand was a mastermind in disguise. His role as prime minister of the Empire served as a purpose for the emperor to get what he wants through the usage of diplomacy. Schneizel was always three steps ahead of anyone when it came to chess and he was a genius when it came to winning people over. Even though many saw him as diplomat, he was far more cunning and intelligent than any other battle commander in existence.

Lelouch was taken a back a bit by confronting his older siblings as their very name and aurora resonated off of them power. Their power alone showed that they were a force to be reckoned with and both were stronger than his sister. He had to aspire to become better than them, stronger than them for he knows that if he doesn't, his life will become worthless.

"Lelouch, it is so good to see you. All these years I have spent looking for you, looking to see if you were still alive. I never forgave myself that day for just letting you walk out; I should have chased you and protected you when you need someone the most. I am glad now that you are alive, and look forward to seeing what father has in stored for you." Said Cornelia who gave an apologetic hug to Lelouch.

"Thank you Cornelia, I appreciate your kind words." Said Lelouch separating from the embrace that his sister was giving. After such, she gave him a curt nod and left to deal with some of the attendants in the gallery. After his attention was reverted back to his older brother, Schneizel gestured for him to walk with him. As they walked they simply walked calmly towards the outside garden that was connected to the gallery. Neither one of them said a word to each other, as they waited to see who would want to speak first.

As they finally reached the garden, Lelouch and Schneizel sat at one of the outdoor table sets. Just as they sat down, Schneizel broke the dreaded silence that both of them had been sharing. "Lelouch, I won't shower you with apologetic words or hugs, I will get straight to the point of why I have asked you to come with me. I want you to know that whatever decisions you have made in these path couple of days will be apart of you for the rest of your life. If you really wish to embark on a path of vengeance, I hope you know that now until the day you die, an even bigger crosshair will be on your back. Do you understand?" Asked Schneizel as he maintained and cool calm collected posture and tone.

"I fully understand what you are saying, you need not waste your time with such silly words and lectures. I have thought full and hard on the decisions I have made, and I plan to see them out until the end. You have my word on that." Said Lelouch as he tried to mimic his brother's behavior to the best of his ability. "Good now that we are on the same page, I want to discuss the plans that father has for you. As you are aware he has a special training program in place for you to undergo. Before you ask me what it is, I have no clue, but all I know is that it starts next week Monday. So prepare yourself" Said Schneizel.

"I am prepared to make the decisions necessary. Now tell me, what else do you wish to talk about, as you know I am not one to party and parlay with such…people" said Lelouch. "I see, straight to the point, well I have a question for you of sorts, what do you intend to do after your program? Just annihilate everything that is in your way without caring about those who love you?" asked Schneizel as he watched Lelouch carefully. "This is what I will tell you brother, just worry about yourself and politics and leave me be to my affairs, what I decide to do is my choice." Said Lelouch who got up out of the chair and proceeded to exit the garden.

"I see stubborn as ever when it comes to your little plans, no matter I wish you luck brother for that you will surely need to survive." Said Schneizel as he turned his head outward to look out at the dark flowers nesting together. Lelouch simply just walked away never saying a word, knowing that he must go on to prepare himself for the challenges to come.

* * *

Takashi wasn't to thrill behind the idea that the information was already public about the royal family death. If anything he feared for his life more than his friend Kazuki, he couldn't afford to lose him. Either way Takashi had to get his grip together if not he may be dead faster than he knows it. Today he was going to meet his squad finally, to see them in person and to test their abilities.

As he walked up to the location that was set up as a rally point Takashi approached what seemed to be an abandoned house. It didn't look to beat up but it didn't look like it came straight from the settlement. Plus the location of the house was kind of obscure as it lay in a part of the ghetto that most people wouldn't travel to. As he approached the door to his rally point Takashi sensed that something was wrong, he could feel it in the air that something wasn't right. Feeling the urge that something might happen Takashi drew his handgun from his back holster, maintaining the weapon with both hands. As he opened the door slowly he walked into a nightmare.

It seems that someone must have ratted out the safe house and that what it seems was his squad laid there on the floor dead cover in his or her own blood. Takashi didn't even have to guess that it was the Britannian's as saw the bullet holes on his squad were accurate and precise. "Dammit, who could have done this?" said Takashi as he took a step back towards the door. That's when Takashi realized his mistake, the envelopes. He knew that the only other person who could have known this information, Ken. (But that doesn't make any sense why would Ken give Kazuki and me information and a promotion to just kill off my newly made team.)

That's when he heard the footsteps behind him; before he could react he was shot in the leg. "AHHH" said Takashi as he crouched to the ground in pain, as he tried to peer over his shoulder he saw a very familiar figure standing at the house entrance, Ken. He stood there with a grin on his face and a gun in his hand that showed the wicked intent that was coursing through his veins. "Ah, you finally caught on. You see Takashi; I can't do this anymore, being a terrorist. So as I looked for a way out, I finally found that I could just rat out every member in the JRS to the Britannian military for immunity against all past and future charges. It is a shame that you and Kazuki killed that royal; it really is because I would have loved to have that glory. Also don't worry about your friend Kazuki the military are going to take care of him real good. As for you, you're a loose end that needs to be fixed." Said Ken as he raised the gun to aim at Takashi's head.

(Shit, my leg hurts to much for me to walk right now, if I can just get the drop on him I could get out of here without any more harm.) Before Takashi could act, a person came walking by the house seeing the spectacle going on. As the person looked on, Ken turned around to see someone watching the murder that was about to transpire. As he turned Takashi reached for his gun and shot four times at Ken, missing two shots and landing the other two in his chest and neck. "Fuck you Ken! I won't die in a place like this!" said Takashi as he saw the body of his former comrade squirming on the floor as his blood gushed out of his body like a water fountain.

As Takashi was able to regain his focus, he looked to see if the person was there, and to his surprise the person was definitely gone. Taking advantage of the situation, Takashi looked at his leg wound just to see that he was a lucky guy. The bullet just grazed his thigh, leaving him in not as much pain as he though that he would be in. As he lay there, Takashi took a piece of his shirt and wrapped his wound preventing any more blood loss from leaking out. As he finished his combat dressing he mustered up all the strength he could get and proceeded to limp out of the house.

He had no remorse for the man he had to kill, knowing that he was the one who put his friend in danger. (I hope Kazuki is okay, I have to get to him some how) As Takashi was passing Ken's body he saw a weird looking computer like flash drive sticking out of his pocket. Takashi ruffled through his pocket and took out the weird looking item tossing it over in his hands. (This is not a flash drive! It's a key to turn on a Knightmare! How the hell did a scumbag traitor like this guy have this on him? No matter I have to get out of here before someone alerts the military or the knight police.)

As Takashi regained his composure he moved on out of the vicinity of the house to walk back to his house hoping it wasn't compromised. To his amazement as he was walking past a warehouse near the house he just came from he could have sworn to see something big and odd hiding behind the doors. Realizing that it could be a car, Takashi walked towards the door and pulled on the hanger bay doors with all his strength to move it open just a tad bit that he could squeeze through. After struggling for about 5 minutes to open the door slightly, Takashi was able to squeeze through to get inside to see what he never thought he would see.

There in its infinite glory stood an old Glasgow Knightmare frame, which looked like it has seen some action. From the bullet grazes on its arms and legs, it has definitely seen some action with other knightmare's. As he stood there he heard in the distance sirens, symbolizing how screwed he was.

(Crap there here already) Before he continued to think any further, he approached the Knightmare that was crouching on the ground with its cockpit open. Looking around Takashi saw the tow cable sticking out of the Knightmare that he put his good foot through as the cable spun up towards the cockpit. As he jumped off the cable in the seat, he gave a look around his surroundings looking for anything useful to his advantage.

That's when Takashi noticed the piece of paper stuck next to the keyboard. Looking to see what it said he peered closer in the dimly lit cockpit. (Authorization code: QRS422-90DKJY) "Ha simpleton couldn't remember the dam code, no matter this is my ticket out of here" said Takashi as he plugged the key in and placed in the code. Just like that the mainframe booted on displaying the Britannian logo and information about the readout of the machines condition. "Oh this is going to be fun." Said Takashi as he pressed the button to close his cockpit to prepare for the events to come.

* * *

Lelouch was tired of the nightlong event that his brother made up. After his "little" chat with his brother, he had to put on a fake of mask to speak to everyone that was at the event. It was indeed mundane in his opinion as most of the people he talked to were insignificant and boring in his eyes. Out of all the people in attendance, not one person was interesting.

Figuring that he shouldn't stay out forever on his first night back in Pendragon, Lelouch signaled to his Knight that it was time for them to go finally. As Lelouch walked back to his limo he noticed his Knight was feeling the same way as his face showed a sigh of relief when the limo door was closed. Taking up his old practice Lelouch proceeded to look out the window as he tried to lose himself in his mind. But before he could he decided to opt in for some chatting with his knight.

"So Jeremiah, what was your opinion on the event?" asked Lelouch looking out the window. "Well to be honest, it was pretty boring, most people in there were in over themselves and never saw a day of combat. They are just surrounding themselves every minute their alive in a bubble of lies, hiding themselves from the facts of what is happening out their in the real world." Said Jeremiah.

"I couldn't agree more." Said Lelouch looking back at his knight with a smile. As he turned his head back towards the window he saw something moving directly across from his gaze. He couldn't tell what it was but it was getting bigger and closer until the large object turned into another large object. That's when he knew what was coming towards him were two Glasgow's at full speed.

"Jeremiah, tell the driver to speed up, call the military there are two Glasgow's coming for us. Prepare yourself the best way you can!" said Lelouch with a nervous tone. Without hesitation, Jeremiah got on the phone to call the local general but the phone didn't work. (Dam their jamming our communications) That's when the driver knew what was going on and put his foot down on the petal as hard has he could.

"My Lord, put you head down now…." Said Jeremiah before the slash harkens from the first Glasgow hit the side of the limo spurring it sideways. As the Limo tossed and turned Lelouch could feel the pain surging through his body and he and his knight bounced around like toys. When the limo came to a final stop after tossing and turning, Lelouch was barely conscience when he saw his knight knocked out unconscious strapped into the seat.

"I can't die," said Lelouch as he passed out slowly.

* * *

"Okay I got this, I got this I just need to get a quick layout of the controls." Said Takashi as he looked around and pressed buttons he thought were correct. Not realizing what he was doing, he ended up pressing the wrong button shooting out his slash harkens at the hanger doors. "Oh crap they definitely know where I am now. Well it's time I go say hello!" said Takashi as he figured out how to retract his slash harkens and pushed the machine forward.

As he pushed the control sticks forward the Knightmare responded smoothly moving forward pushing the hanger doors open. Being faced with the police, he proceeded to take caution to analyze the surrounding area for any type of combat data. Activating his factsphere he was able to gather data such as temperature, building readouts and possible Knightmare frame locations. To his surprise he didn't detect any Knight Police, but he did pick up pings from two nearby police vehicles. Trying his best to get a clearer picture he position his Knightmare in a peeking around the corner pose to pick up more data.

From the data analysis he was able to determine that there was 2 police vehicles and about 4 policemen. All of which must have heard the loud bang from earlier from him breaking down the hanger door. Not taking any chances Takashi swung the Glasgow around and proceeded to speed in the opposite direction of the police. (If I can just get to the old subway tunnels 3 miles from here, no one would ever find me) As he sped down the road he was able to maintain a speed of about 30 mph, which was a surprise to him considering how old it was.

As he turned around a corner, he was confronted with his biggest fear at the moment, the Knight Police. In front of him was a sole Glasgow retrofitted with a Knightmare Pistol (KMP) and a new color scheme. Both him and his opponent stood eye to eye watching and waiting for the other to make their move. (Dam, if he reaches for that pistol, this fight will end quickly, but if I focus on taking his pistol out of his hand he can shoot me with his slash harkens) Takashi was sweating and still in pain as he tried to think quickly for a way to overcome this new challenge.

That was his first mistake, as he was trying the think, his opponent took advantage of the situation and used his slash harken to puncture Takashi's left arm. Before Takashi reacted his left arm was critically damaged forcing him to eject it off. (Great not only am I one arm less now I'm screwed) Trying to regain his balance after he ejected his arm, Takashi acted on instinct and rushed the other Knightmare at full speed. His only was to win was straight and it would cost him.

As he sped forward the other Glasgow pilot reached for his gun to prepare to spray his upcoming threat with a hail of bullets. To the pilots surprise the gun was gone by the time he reached for it as Takashi's slash harken knocked it off its holster. Both machines collided with each other as Takashi's charge never let up. As they both clashed together and were grinding metal against each other, Takashi took the advantage of the collision and propelled his right arm into the chest of other Glasgow.

As Takashi punched the machine he saw the rattling metal surrounding the punched area crunch like a cracker. Preparing himself the response by his opponent he reeled himself back from the machine using both his slash harkens to propel him off the ground. As he retreated back, he quickly made for the KMP that was lying on the ground. To his luck he wasn't able to reach it in time, as his opponent was able to re-balance himself after the major blow that he just took.

Once again Takashi and his opponent were in a standoff, but this time Takashi laid a critical hit against his opponent but lost the KMP. (Shit, I need to finish this guy, but how?) Thinking quickly he acted his Factsphere again, and to his surprise he was able to find something that he could use to his advantage. As his opponent readied his weapon to fire, Takashi fired both of his slash harkens forward trying to hit his target. His opponent dodged both easily and took the time to fire his KMP multiple times.

That was his opponents mistake, he underestimated the reason he used his slash harkens, as his real target was not the machine but the ground behind the machine. As he reeled himself towards his enemy dodging the bullets at high-speed, he anchored himself and swung himself around in a wide right turn around the left side of Knight Police's Glasgow. Using the momentum, he released his slash harkens and used his right arm as he swung around to face the lump of a cockpit in his opponents machine and punched as hard as the machine could bear. As he punched he heard the cockpits outer shell breaking and the machine being pushed into the nearby wall.

As Takashi stood there watching the machine waiting for a response, he never noticed that his wound started bleeding again and that the blood was oozing out in the machine. Realizing that his opponent was dead, he proceeded to move to the old subway tunnels of the district. As he got about 100 meters in the tunnel system, he started to lose his focus and was starting to lose consciousness. Looking at his energy filler meter he saw that the machine only had about 5% left in the tank.

As he slowed down in pace, he started feeling the machines systems start to shut off one by one, first his slash harkens, than his factsphere and finally his landspinners. As his machine started shutting off, so did he as the amount of blood in the machine was ridiculous and intoxicating. Soon he would just pass out due to the amount of strain he put himself through and his bullet graze, which actually seemed to do more damage than he thought. (I can't die…I have to save Kazuki…)

* * *

Lelouch had no clue as to how long he was knocked out for. When he started to wake up he could feel the bright light that was shinning down upon him. As he tried to open his eyes to see his surrounding he felt the rush of pain flowing through his body. He wondered what bones he must have broken, considering the fact that the crash was pretty bad.

As he regained his eyesight back, he looked down at his chest to see cuts and scratch's littered all over his chest. As he continued to look on, he noticed how he was siting in a chair, handcuffed at the wrists to the chair and his legs zip tied together. (What the hell? Where the hell am I? Are they planning on ransoming me?) Before he could continue to think anymore about his current surroundings and his condition he noticed a door in front of him.

As he looked up to look at the door, it suddenly opened revealing two men who walked in towards him. One was caring two heavy duty military hardware cases as the other just simply walked in with his hands behind his back. Both individuals were in the mid to late 30's with black boots, cargo pants and sweaters. As the second man entered the room, he closed the door behind him. The first man as the second man closed the door placed both cases on the floor; with doing so he started to open one of them revealing an assortment of camera equipment. As he took out the equipment the second man just continued to look at Lelouch, but with a weird looking smile.

"What do you people want with me?" asked Lelouch watching the second man and peering back at the first man as he finished setting up a camera with a tripod from the other crate that he had. "Oh Lelouch, what do we want? It's simple, we do not want anything, and instead we are here to do a job. A job that requires a certain sort of expertise." Said the first man with a grin on his face. Lelouch wasn't liking this one bit, he knew what that meant, torture. Lelouch didn't know what to expect, as he saw the first man nod at the second man as he turned the camera on to record. "So for the record what is your name?" asked the first man.

"Fuck you scum, you will never break me!" said Lelouch as he launched a ball of spit in the guy's direction. "Ah, they always start off cussing and spitting, lets show him what were made of than." Said the second man as walked forward to Lelouch. All he simply did was touch him and Lelouch was screaming in pain. The pain he was feeling was as if he was being shot or stabbed multiple times.

"You see Lelouch, you will come to find in the days to come, what we mean by respect. You will learn to respect your elders, and you will learn to answer my dam question when I ask you to." Said the first man as Lelouch continued to squirm in pain. He couldn't take it, he had to scream in order to echo out the pain he was feeling. He screamed and screamed as the man just simply smiled at him during the whole time.

Just as the man lifted his hand from him, Lelouch was able to regain some type of relief as he breathed heavily and felt the sweat pouring down his face and his body. "Who are you? If you're going to torture me, who the hell are you?" said Lelouch screaming at the man. "Oh my name? Well I figure I should tell you since me and Colbert over there are going to be the only faces you will ever see until the day you die. My name is Leigh, and I am going to be the person who will eradicate from this world the prince that just came back from the dead." Said Leigh as he smiled wickedly.

Lelouch knew this man was serious, he knew that whatever that was going to come to him in the next hours or days was going to be the epitome of hell. "Oh and if your curious as to find out if your knight or if your precious country will come save you, your wrong. You see that camera over there? That camera is transmitting to Pendragon so that every one of your family members can see what is happening to you. No one will come for you, and I mean no one. To be honest some of your family members are probably glad now that you were captured. I mean you only just came back to life only about a couple days ago thanks to your pathetic weak sisters death. But don't worry, you wont have a quick death, instead your going to suffer the most before you die, I guarantee it!" said Leigh as he began to laugh hysterically.

(Is it true that no one will come for me? It can't be! Cornelia, Schneizel, Euphemia, Clovis and my knight Jeremiah are probably looking for me right now. They can't leave me here, in this hellhole. I have to avenge my sister, I have to avenge my name, and I have to become stronger!)

Before Lelouch could think any further, Leigh moved in closer to Lelouch and placed his hand on his shoulder replicating the first time he felt that sensation of pain. Once again the prince who swore to become the demon that the he promised people to be was sitting here in this small room screaming in pain as the two men continued to look at him in enjoyment.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay for not putting up the chapter last weekend, the amount of school work that I had was ridiculous. So I'm going to update my scheduling plan on my page sometime today to reflect a one chapter weekly basis format. Anyway with that said and done hope you enjoyed the chapter! Obviously grammatical and some other issues are present but I tried my best. If you have any questions or concerns please leave a review, I want to know your thinking when you read the chapter! See ya - xOmegaxProdrigyx**


	6. The Demon

Lelouch could honestly say that he felt like he was in hell, everyday his torturers would come in and torture him for hours on end using a strange power. Day after day they would make him scream at the top of his lungs to the point that Lelouch became one with the pain. He started to get his body use to the amount of pain that would surge through it attacking all his nerve endings.

Just as he was getting use to the pain and the amount of torture that he would have to face something changed one day. Today instead of walking straight in and torturing him, Leigh and Colbert instead stood next to Lelouch as a young boy entered after them. The boy had to have been about 12 years old with grayish hair. Initially Lelouch didn't think much of it but the boy seemed pretty intimidating if Leigh and Colbert to be standing there doing nothing.

"Ah, Lelouch vi Britannia, it seems we finally have the chance to meet in person. How are you accommodating to your new home?" asked the boy as he stood in front of Lelouch. "Before I answer your question why am I here? I want to know the real reason why you captured and tortured me?" asked Lelouch raising an eyebrow to the mysterious boy.

"I don't think you understand the way things work here Lelouch, I ask the questions and you answer them?" said the boy giving Leigh a nod, signaling to instill some pain in the undisciplined guest. As Leigh placed his hand on Lelouch, no screams could be heard. All that was to be seen was a very dead and pale look on his face. To the boy's surprise he signaled Leigh to lift his hand from Lelouch's shoulder and proceeded to probe the prince a bit more.

"So it seems that you have finally become accustomed to the pain, intriguing. Let me ask you a question Lelouch, do you fear death? Are you scared of dying in this room knowing that no one will come to save you?" asked the boy with a blank expression of a face. Wasting no time Lelouch looked the boy in the face and replied "Fear death? Every person fears death in a certain way. For me I fear not the fact that I will die one day, I fear for the fact that I won't get to kill you and everyone else in this dam room." Said Lelouch who started to form a smile.

"Interesting response coming from a person of your position at the moment. So tell me, lets say that you do become free, and kill everyone in this room, what do you plan to do?" asked the boy with his continued blank expression. "Oh its simple, I will kill everyone who stands in my way of taking revenge against those who decided to take what was precious from me. People will see that I am not weak like my sister who died, but that I am stronger than everyone else! I will succeed no matter what, and you won't be able to stop me from achieving that goal!" said Lelouch as he raised his voice a bit stating his claim to the world.

"Interesting…it seems that the seed of violence has finally spread throughout your veins, so tell me do you want more power? Power to eliminate your enemies who stand in your path? Power to show people the true meaning of death and destruction? The power to end all people's hopes in this world with a single swipe of you hand?" asked the boy looking curiously at Lelouch for a response.

"What could a boy of your nature do for me? Why would I believe anything that comes out of your mouth?" asked Lelouch raising an eyebrow at the boy. "Ha, Lelouch VI Britannia you are very naïve! You should believe me for I am the only hope you have for completing the goal you have set for yourself." Said the boy laughing.

Throughout the whole time Lelouch failed to realize that Leigh and Colbert were becoming uneasy from the way the boy was talking. As if they had no clue as to what was going to come about next. Observing the body language off of his capturers, Lelouch finally decided it was time to give in to the boy's claims. "Fine, if you can prove to me that you can grant me this power to make people fear their death to come, that I will accept your contract." Said Lelouch waiting for a response back.

"Good! You are finally learning Lelouch VI Britannia, you are finally learning." Said the boy as he walked forward to Lelouch, while walking forward the boy reached behind his back and pulled out a pistol and shot both Leigh and Colbert in the legs. "Dammit why Master V.V why?" asked Leigh as he buckled down to the floor in pain from the gunshot wound that he just sustained.

Without commenting or paying any attention to the two men on the floor bellowing in pain from their wound, the boy named V.V. simply walked up to Lelouch and placed his free hand on Lelouch's heart and said "Lelouch VI Britannia, I grant you power of the gods, to destroy your enemies, to eradicate and avenge the ones you have lost with the power of Geass. Use this power to your advantage in showing that this world has no hope, and that people should fear the power of death." With that Lelouch felt his mind slipping into another dimension being shown the horrors that comes with being a contractor of Geass, the power of the gods.

Within moments the former prince of Britannia came back to reality, knowledgeable of the power to change the world to his fitting. As he came back to reality he realized that the strange boy V.V. was now gone and that he was now free from his binds and was left with the pistol the boy used earlier. As he stood, he felt his body flush with power he never felt before in his entire life. The power rushing through his veins felt so good, that he let out a loud laugh.

Finishing his laugh, Lelouch casted his attention to the two former tortures as they lay there on the ground in their blood, in awe as to what has happened in the past couple of minutes. As he walked forward, Lelouch pointed the gun at Colbert and without hesitation shot him in the head, ending his life. As he walked closer to Leigh, he could see the fear that was running through him. Standing right above him, Lelouch simply looked at him for a moment before breaking the tension in the air.

"Leigh let me ask you something, do you fear death?" asked Lelouch as the flying bird of Geass traveled from Lelouch's Left eye into Leigh's eye forming a red circle around his iris. Next thing Lelouch knew, he saw Leigh twitch and scream in horror as he saw the images of death, destruction and the light of hope in his world disappear in an instant as he succumbed to the pain of his fear of death. As Leigh lay there dying from the pain of Geass, Lelouch simply began walking away laughing like a manic as the former weak prince of Britannia was now the demon that he was always meant to be.

* * *

Takashi woke up in a dimly lit room on a sturdy bed that looks like it hasn't been used very often. As he starting waking up he could feel the slight pain in his leg that he suffered from the gunshot coming from his former boss named Ken. As he tried to sit up, he noticed that the room only had a bed, and a door. There was no sign that a window use to be in the room or even if their was any other furniture.

That's when he also noticed that his clothes had been changed out and now he was wearing a white shirt and black cargo pants and socks. To his amazement the clothes looked like they were in pretty good condition. (Who the hell saved me? Was I captured? I wonder how Kazuki is doing) as he was sitting there in the bed contemplating about his close friend, the door opened revealing a Japanese man with bushy dark hair and grey eyes. Not realizing whom the man was, Takashi set himself up to pounce in case he had to fight himself out.

"Oh good, your awake, seems like you wasn't ever going to wake up." Said the Japanese man still standing in front of the door. "Who are you and where am I?" asked Takashi as he sat their in the bed ready for anything. "Oh sorry, my name is Kaname Ohgi, and to answer your other question currently we are back in the ghetto, at a safe house that I haven't used in a while." Said Ohgi as rubbed the back of his head with right hand.

"I see, tell me how long have I been out?" asked Takashi letting his guard down just a bit. "I would say you have been out for about a week, the wound you took reopened multiple times, and you even caught a fever at one point. Some of the others didn't think you were worth saving but I still tried to keep you alive as long as I could…" said Ohgi as he placed both of his hands into his pocket.

"A WEEK! Crap I have to go, I have to save my friend from the military." Said Takashi as he tried to stand and move on out of the bed completely. Unfournately the wound he sustained was indeed worse than he thought as he felt a spike of pain rush up from his leg up his spine. "Take it easy man, you're not looking to good considering we found you in a old Knightmare with blood all over the cockpit. Which reminds me what were you doing in that Glasgow anyway?" asked Ohgi as he moved Takashi gently back into the bed seeing that he was still having trouble walking.

"Ugh fine, I guess I have no choice but to tell you, I am former member of the JRS who was recently just blackmailed and ousted by a fellow high ranking member to the Britannian Military. At the cost of us being exposed, Kazuki and I were to be either captured or killed… for the operation that we partook in at Ashford Academy." Said Takashi as he trailed his eyes down in shame a bit.

"Wait you were apart of the JRS? I see…it all makes sense now than. Tell me why would they want you killed so badly?" asked Ohgi with an inquisitive face. "Well, me and my friend were both caught up in the killing that member of the royal family…"said Takashi as he put his head down. With just saying that Ohgi's face went to that one of major concern, but after thinking for a bit, he let his concerned face drop and continued probing Takashi for more information.

"So you killed a member of the royal family? Interesting, this makes things a bit more interesting to a certain degree, tell me, do you still plan to kill innocent civilians if you were given the chance?" asked Ohgi. Takashi didn't immediately respond, considering the fact that he wanted to choose his words carefully. "No, I wouldn't, now that I come to think of it, I don't see the purpose in doing such a thing again. In the end the JRS just caused more harm than good. I…I…I want to change but I just don't see another way how." Said Takashi as he raised his face to look at Ohgi.

"I see, well how about I put it to you this way, if you try to resist killing innocent civilians and instead help them, I will let you become a part of our group. The fact that you killed a royal in that school will never be discussed again, we will have to keep that a secret because the moment that someone else finds out, it is all over for you." Said Ohgi with a cool, calm collected face.

"I understand, there's just one other person besides the informant who is now dead about what really transpired that day. Currently he is being held somewhere in the settlement by the military. If they were able to get that piece of information out of him, I don't know what could happen." Said Takashi with a concerned faced. "I see, well let's talk this over with the rest of the group, to see if their willing to help save a fellow comrade." Said Ohgi.

"Thank you, Ohgi, I appreciate what your doing, I really do. By the way my name is Takashi." Said Takashi, as his face grew a bit happier from the news that he just heard. "Don't worry about it, from the looks of it, you are already starting to change, just rest for now, later on I will bring over the rest of the group so you can meet them. Plus you may actually get to meet our leader." Said Ohgi smiling as he approached the door to open it and leave.

"Leader? I was under the impression that you was the leader of your group?" said Takashi as he raised an eyebrow. "Oh no, I'm not the leader, if anything I'm more of a regular member than anything, Naoto's are real leader. You will like him; he's someone that people can rally behind to get answers to our problems. Anyway get some rest I will be back later." Said Ohgi as he walked out of the room. Takashi didn't take much time for him to fall back into the bed and to slowly fall back to sleep thinking of what his friend could be dealing with right now.

* * *

Lelouch was purely satisfied with the way things end for his tortures, but he was still confused by the power he was given by that boy named V.V. All he did was look Leigh in the eye and the man went mad, like literally mad from just that. (I must find out more about the power called Geass that this boy gave me, but first I need to get the hell out of here) As Lelouch walked down the hallway from the torture chamber that he was in, he could see that everything seemed like it was apart of a hospital almost.

After sometime, traveling about through the white paneled hallways, Lelouch came upon a door looking almost as similar as the one he saw in his torture chamber. Preparing himself for the danger that could behind the door, he steadied his gun so that when he kicked open the door he could be ready for anything. As he kicked the door open he came, to see a shocking image. Inside of the room, he could see a woman, of Britannia descent inside of a tube filled with water and a respirator. All around the room was computers and machines connecting to the tube.

Walking over to the tube he could see the woman was fairly young, about the same age as him, with black hair. Looking around to see if he could find a button to open the tube, he ended up out of luck, since the only way he could see to open the tube was to shoot it open. Taking a few steps back he fired one shot near the edge of the tube on the right hand side. In seconds the tube broke opened leaking all the water onto the floor and the girl falling to the bottom of the tube. Concerned to see if she was injured, Lelouch walked over to the girl and removed the respirator that was attached to her face.

To Lelouch's surprise the girl was fairly beautiful with a smooth face and figure. As he was removing the mask, she started to wake up revealing her dark piercing blue eyes. Her eyes were almost the color of the ocean. As she started walking up, Lelouch maintained his concerned face, observing this weird girl with a careful eye. "Who are you and why did they have you in a tube?" asked Lelouch watching the girl carefully.

"My name? My name? I don't remember my name…Where am I?" asked the girl with a peculiar face. "Ugghh, to be honest I have on clue where we are, to me it looks like we are in some type of hospital, for now lets worry about what your name is after the fact that we get out of here. Can your walk?" asked Lelouch as he started to get up off the floor. "Yes I think I can." Said the girl as she started to get up and move the rest of her body. To Lelouch's surprise the clothing that she was being kept in while she was in the tube clung to her feminine figure tightly, but she still had full functionality in her muscles.

"Good okay let's get out of here." Said Lelouch as turned around and proceeded to walk out the door with the girl following behind him. Just as he was walking out of the door, the girl noticed a security guard further down the hall that saw the two and proceeded to raise his submachine gun to fire. Acting quickly the girl snatched the gun out of Lelouch's hand and fire one shot at the guard killing him instantly with a headshot. Before Lelouch could process the whole situation, and what the girl just did to save his life, the girl simply looked back at him with a determined evil face.

"I know, who I am and I know who you are Lelouch VI Britannia. My name is Sarah Boswell, I was sent here by Lord Jeremiah to find you but I was captured instead." Said the girl whose name was now Sarah as she placed the gun back into Lelouch's hands and continued to walk down the hallway towards the dead man on the floor covered in his blood. All Lelouch did was look at the girl strangely and shook his head as he proceeded to follow her.

* * *

Takashi wasn't asleep to long when he heard the knock on his door and the voice coming from the other side behind it. "Takashi, the rest of the group is here if you want to come here and meet them." Said Ohgi as he talked through the door with a muffled voice. Taking the cue, Takashi proceeded to get out of bed by first sitting up and than trying to keep as much pressure that he could off of his wounded leg. As he caught his balance he maneuvered his way over to the door to proceed outside.

As he reached the door, and turned the knob, he felt the tension building up in his body for the moments to come. (Come one I can do this, I have done a whole lot of worse things, I can handle dealing with a couple of people) As he turned the knob and opened the door he was presented with a small room with two sofas. Both sofas as he entered were covered with stains but still looked pretty decent. That wasn't what initially caught his attention though, sitting on the sofas were 3 people sitting on each.

The first sofa on Takashi's left had Ohgi sitting next to a girl with red hair and an older man with an identical red color for his hair. On the other sofa on his right he noticed 3 other men all of which looked at him carefully. As he stood there he saw the chair that was set in the middle of the room where both sofa sides could look at him evenly. As he walked himself over to the chair he could feel all the attention in the room on him, studying his every move. As he finally sat down in the chair, Ohgi looked at everyone else and nodded signaling the interrogation session it would seem.

"Well before we get started Takashi, I find it pertinent to tell you that every person here is going to ask you one single question, and only one question. I advise you to answer truthfully for if you lie, I cannot guarantee your safety. Understand?" Asked Ohgi waiting for a response from Takashi. After contemplating the information that was just stated to him, Takashi finally nodded and to give his seal of approval.

"Okay, than lets start, also there's two people currently that are not here at the moment, they are out on another task at hand. First will start with Tamaki and work our way down," said Ohgi. Looking for the man named Tamaki, Takashi saw that Ohgi was talking about the weird looking man at the end of the right sofa. The man looked pretty serious but overall didn't look harmless at all.

"Okay, listen up tough guy, no one is going to go around causing mayhem without us knowing, understand? Good, my question for you punk is what do you bring to the table if we were going to accept you, which we won't if you lie." Said Tamaki in a very rude tone. Takashi sat there contemplating before he answered knowing that he had to carefully choose his words. "Well I guess what I bring to the table is determination, the determination to change this world for the better, by first eradicating Britannia and all of its policies off the map." Said Takashi in a very confident tone.

"Hahaha good answer punk, Minami its your turn to ask him a question." Said Tamaki as he pointed to the man named Minami that sat next to him. "Tamaki you talk to much, and your pretty rude, anyway sorry for my comrade here, he doesn't know how to be polite to new people he meets. Anyway my question to you, is their any benefits that your trying to reap for destroying them?" Asked Minami in a very gentle tone. "Well to answer your question Minami, the only benefit that I look forward to in the near future is my freedom. The freedom to live and walk in the streets of my country without the fear of being persecuted for who I am." Said Takashi trying to keep his confidence up.

"Oh I see, interesting answer, Sugiyama its your turn unless you don't have a question." Said Minami looking for a response from the man next to him. To Takashi's surprise the man just sat there in silence and signaled to the girl on the other sofa, as it seems that he didn't have any questions for him. As Takashi shifted his attention to the girl with red hair he saw the sharpness in her eyes. "So tell me, why were you in that Knightmare when I pulled you out covered in blood." Asked the girl.

(Shit, I knew this question was going to come up)"Well…I was in that Knightmare because I had to fight for my survival against the Knight Police. My old unit was ratted out and well I had to save myself seeing as I am the only one left at the moment." Said Takashi as he put his eyes down a bit to look at the floor.

When he looked up, the girls face was still processing the information but finally calmed her face down and gave off a friendlier vibe. "Well that was a good question Kallen, really was, but I'm also going to pass on asking questions and I will leave the final question to your Naoto." Said Ohgi as he pointed to Naoto the calm, cool and collected man at the end of the left sofa who has been watching Takashi since the moment he walked in to the room.

"I see, so it has finally come to my turn, well as you may know I am the leader of this resistance group, being as that is the case, I have one simple question to ask you Takashi. Do you have hope for mankind?" asked Naoto with a calm demeanor. (Interesting question that may seem simple but in fact is a bit complicated) Finishing his thought Takashi looked Naoto in the eye and prepared to say his response. "Yes I believe there is hope for mankind, but what is hope that is the question. You see mankind can only have hope for the future if we can get passed our simplemindedness for our need to fight each other for simple things such as resources. If we can get past that and become better human beings than yea I can sign on to the idea of hope." Said Takashi as he maintained eye contact with Naoto throughout the whole time.

"Good answer from a very wise person, it seems that Ohgi and Kallen were right to put their faith in you in saving your life that day. Takashi considers you apart of the resistance group for freedom from the tyranny of Britannia. Now tell me Takashi, how badly do you want to save your friend Kazuki from the clutches of your enemy?" asked Naoto as he stood up to shake Takashi's hand showing the true leader that resided in him. (I think I'm going to love these guys)

* * *

Lelouch and Sarah continued their trail of hallways checking their corners to see if there were any more guards. To Lelouch's surprise after Sarah killed the last guard that almost killed him, they didn't run into any more trouble, yet. As they continued down with Sarah on point, they came upon another room just like the one that Lelouch and Sarah were both being held in. Taking Sarah's lead, Lelouch and her both stacked up next to the door waiting for Lelouch to give the signal to kick the door open. As Sarah kicked the door open from Lelouch's nod, they came to a room that looked exactly like the same one that Sarah was being held in but this time, instead of a glass tube, there was a teenage boy handcuffed to a chair who looked like he was unconscious.

As Lelouch approached to the teenage boy, he could tell that he resembled him just a bit with his dark hair color and physique. As Lelouch proceeded to kneel next to the boy he lost track of time for a second as at one moment he was next to the boy and the next he was with his gun being pointed at the back of his head by the boy who was just handcuffed to the chair. Turning around slowly he saw that the boy was fully awake and aware of his surroundings, but to Lelouch's surprise, it seems like Sarah wasn't aware of what happened either as she was shocked by the whole situation.

Taking into account the fact that the boy was there and gone in a matter of seconds proves to Lelouch, that the boy had some type of Geass that could allow him to stop time perception. "So you must have a Geass just like me, tell me do you plan to do now that you have me a gunpoint?" asked Lelouch watching the boy with a careful eye. "Suddenly the boy realized that he was going to answer and finally he did. "I was going to kill you right now, thinking that you were one of those dam torturers but now that I see that your not than here." Said the boy as he gave Lelouch back the gun.

Lelouch was a bit hesitant but took it from the boy and placed the safety on. Noticing that Sarah had her gun still pointing at the boy, Lelouch gave her a quick nod and she dropped her weapon to aim it at the ground. "So tell me, did they torture you as well? Did a young boy offer you a power so that you could change the world?" said Lelouch looking at the boy carefully.

"Yes they tortured me for days on end and yes that boy gave me something called Geass, but it wasn't to change the world, it was in fact to use this power to help a person who may come for me in a bit. He told me to use my power to achieve whatever that person's goal is and to show absolute obedience to that person. If I am correct you are indeed that person?" asked the boy looking at Lelouch.

"I see, seems like that boy has been up to a bit of a grand scheme recently. Tell me what is your name?" asked Lelouch. "My name? My name is Rolo." Said the boy. "I see, so tell me Rolo, are you prepared to serve me in destroying this world and those who come to fear death?" asked Lelouch as he began to walk past Rolo and to the door. "Yes, I will join you on this path of destruction, as my purpose in life now is finally known. Also that boy told me that If I a man did come here and asked me to join him, to let him know that there is another person here whom you must seek out as they are here to help you." Said Rolo following in behind him, with Sarah leaving the room after him.

"Another person? Interesting this day keeps on getting more and more interesting." Said Lelouch as the team of people continued down the hallways looking for a way out. As they continued walking, they finally came to something that looked liked an exit. When they approached the weird looking door and opened it, they in fact came upon a set of stairs that went up about two flights. Following Lelouch, Rolo and Sarah followed suit and walked up the stairs at a quick pace one head behind the other. As they reached the top of the stairs, the whole group heard talking behind the door leading out to their freedom. Preparing themselves for the upcoming fight, Sarah moved up to the front of the line to take point, with Lelouch behind her and Rolo at the back covering their six.

Looking back Sarah waited to get a nod from the two other boys as she kicked open the door and moved to clear the room the fastest she could. To everyone's surprise inside the room were 5 guards, all of which were armed. In an instant, two of the guards were killed immediately as Sarah spent no time in firing off two quick bursts in their direction. Another guard, who was caught off guard from the commotion, was shot twice in the chest from Lelouch's pistol. Finally the last two guards were after Rolo rushed them and proceeded to quickly use martial arms to strike their weak points.

Taking into account everything that just happened, Lelouch felt a surge of energy flowing through his veins, as if the killing of people gave him more power. As they looked around for any other guards, Lelouch motioned for Sarah and Rolo to pick clean the weapons off of their dead prey. That's when Lelouch noticed the two gigantic doors that were in front of him. Looking at the door, he could see that it was connected to some type of hanger like structure. As he looked around quickly he was able to find the switch for the door panel but it seemed like when he hit the button it didn't open.

That's when the door slammed open, revealing a gray Glasgow Knightmare Frame emerging from the broken door. As the Glasgow stood their watching the group of killers, Lelouch could feel a presence of sorts that he couldn't understand. Before the group could react to poise their small arms to the war machine the cockpit opened with a young teenage boy descending down the tow cable onto the ground. The teenager didn't seem that older than Lelouch, and didn't seem to be military. In fact the boy was wearing the same type of outfits that they all were wearing, symbolizing that he could be the final person that Rolo was talking about.

The most distinctive feature that Lelouch observed from this new face in front of him was the boy's hair color. It was like the color of snow, with hair being spiked in a form that made him look like he was ready for business. As the boy came in touching distance of Lelouch, Sarah and Rolo immediately poised their guns at the strange boy waiting for a response from him. "Hello, Prince Lelouch, the strange boy named V.V. told me you would be here at a certain time. He told me to come to you and to protect you with my life. That was the contract that he gave me along with the power he gave in me return. He told me that if I wanted to live, and to seek my revenge against those who killed my family, that you was the person to seek out and help. And so I am here, to serve and protect." Said the blonde headed boy as he kneeled in front of Lelouch.

Lelouch wasn't technically shocked by the response that he was given seeing as the boy V.V. had planned Lelouch's every move down to the T. "Rise, we have work to do and I believe that I speak for everyone that we want to get out of here. Tell me what is your name?" said Lelouch as the boy rose from his knee and stood eye to eye to Lelouch. "My name is Rai, my Lord." Said the boy as Lelouch smiled wickedly seeing that he had the pieces of the puzzle to finally help him in escaping from this torture cell of a building. Alas, the Demon and his generals have finally congregated, to destroy the world that stands before them.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I know it my seem a bit rushed but everything and the placing of characters all has a reason. So I hope you trust me on this guys. Anyway as usual their will be mistakes and errors and some issues but I did what I can with the resources that I have. Please Please Please make sure you guys review when you read the chapter, I really want to get your impact and thinking process on this stuff, for it helps me to gage where I need improvements and what I should try and focus on. Also in case people get curious their will be a other prominent characters that will be showing up and their will be couples but later on. See ya - xOmegaxProdigyx**


	7. Killer Intent

**Hey everyone sorry it took my so long to update, I have had some crazy times this past summer with me gaining and losing betas left and right. Currently at the moment I have a beta who is looking into my older chapters and working our way up. So if you find any mistakes, or if it sounds bad, sorry! I just wanted to be uploaded since it has been one of the things on my to do list!. So for all those who have been waiting here is the next chapter in the series with Suzaku's first ever appearance! Enjoy, and Review!**

Lelouch stood there smiling looking around him at the people that V.V. planned for him to have. (It is indeed interesting that such a man could find such loyal people to surround myself with) It was indeed group of people surrounding him were all cable of killing but also capable of being determined to follow Lelouch into the pits of hell. "So Rai, tell me how did you find such an old Knightmare?" asked Lelouch.

"My Lord, when I entered into my contract with that unknown boy, I went through a series of visions and than when I came to I woke up in the machine. After searching around and using the fact spheres I was able to find this group easily." Said Rai looking Lelouch in the eye. "I see well no matter, Rai you will take point in the Knightmare, the rest of us will fall in after you." Said Lelouch as he cocked back his weapon and proceeded to move towards the broken down doors that Rai came through.

"Lelouch, shouldn't you be in the Knightmare? You would be in a safer location compared to us" Said Rolo pointing to the old Glasgow. Just with Rolo saying such a thing angered Lelouch as he turned around from where he was going and walked towards Rolo's position. Initially Rolo was hesitant with such a move, as he felt as if he was going to smack him. But instead Lelouch just stood directly in front of him with an evil look.

"Rolo, don't you ever take me for a coward ever again. I am an individual who needs not hide in the face of danger. Instead I crave the danger, the sensation of knowing that people are sacred of dying. It gives power to my already powerful mind knowing these things. So do you know now why I made such a decision?" said Lelouch as he maintained an evil face as he looked at the boy. "Yes, My Lord, you made your point." Said Rolo as he casted his gaze down a bit.

"Good, but do not be discouraged by such words, I need people to serve me with the intention to be more determined to get stronger than anyone else in this dam world. If you even once try to slack off or think about trying to be merciful, or even dare not tell me the truth about any subject, than I will personally kill you with my own hands!" said Lelouch, as he made sure to make eye contact with each individual person.

"Yes, My Lord!" said all said together at once. Just as Lelouch finished his small speech, a very loud alarm went off signaling to the whole group the trouble to come. With that Rai quickly ran back to his old Glasgow and everyone prepared to move out behind the war machine out the door it came from. As the machine powered up and turned around Lelouch, could feel his body surging with excitement for the battle to come.

Just like Lelouch stated, everyone ended up taking almost a diamond formation as they walked out, but just with an enormous machine taking point instead of people. As they turned onto the main track area, Lelouch noticed that the section they came from was just only a small section of the huge facility they were apart of. He could see as they walked by Hanger bay doors with different numbers on them probably signaling the different types of experiments or contractions hiding behind each.

After a while of walking the alarm went off, which didn't sound like to Lelouch a good sign what so ever. But instead of being faced with enemy foot soldiers or Knightmare's they were faced with complete silence besides the Glasgow's landspinners that was in front of them. As they turned a corner, that's when the real surprise happened. There in front of them stood a barricade of two tanks, which looked like old Britannian models, and about twenty soldiers crowed around it. Without a moment of hesitation, Lelouch and the rest of the group began firing on the barricade.

"Rai, use that Knightmare slash harkens and disable those two tanks now, if not we are going to die here, Sarah focus your fire on that left quadrant, Rolo focus on the right, I will move down the middle. Maintain small bursts, knowing them they will probably fire you at full auto. Once those tanks are destroyed keep the pressure up." Said Lelouch issuing orders while firing a short burst at the soldiers in front of him.

In no time at the entire group simulated the orders seamlessly, as the tanks stood no chance to the Knightmare. The soldiers as Lelouch predicted weren't really trained and were firing full auto which just left the floor in front of them flood with ricocheting bullets. As the tanks exploded, Lelouch ran forward and took advantage of the commotion to spray a few soldiers injuring most of them. Sarah and Rolo both imitated his moves and at the end of their small skirmish, most of the soldiers either perished there were they stood or ran off.

Even than, Rai relentlessly killed the rest of the fleeing soldiers with his Knightmare's slash harkens, leaving no prisoners to tell of their defeat. As Rai finished off any runners, Sarah and Rolo walked amongst the injured and dead soldiers to replicate the process. As the clearing of threats was finished Lelouch walked up slowly and examined one of the officers bodies to see if any of the tags on him told them were they could possibly be at. To his surprise, the officer's tags and information said little to no value of important information leaving Lelouch a bit angered.

"Lelouch, I found something over here near one of the Hanger that one the soldiers was trying to get into. I checked my fact sphere's and there is definitely something on the other side of this wall, should I break it down?" said Rai speaking through the external speakerphone. "Yes open it, Sarah, Rolo on me now." Said Lelouch as he walked over to were his subordinates Knightmare was standing. When they got there, Lelouch noticed the soldier Rai was talking about, and the fact that half of his body was missing signaling the brutality of Rai's slash harken skills.

Looking closely at the control panel the soldier was trying to use, he could see that the guy was almost lucky as the passcode was pressed in but he just needed to press the open button. As Lelouch pressed the button he could see the door starting to open revealing the contents of the hanger. Inside the hanger stood four Glasgow's docked with a Knightmare weapons rack at the other end of the room. "Rolo, Sarah commandeer those Knightmare's now! Those will be our ticket out of here." Said Lelouch pointing to the war machines, which looked pretty ready to be used. Taking his command, Sarah and Rolo both utilized the tow cables attached to their individual machine and climbed inside. Taking their example Lelouch climbed into his machine to find that that the ignition key was already intact. (Seems like V.V. planned this out as well, clever boy I have to hand him that at least)

Starting up his machine, Lelouch gave a quick look over the controls familiarizing him with the machines firmware and properties. As the machine came to life, Lelouch walked over to the back of the room and opened up the weapons rack, to see that the only thing that was in it was Five weird looking diamond shaped hilts, with each one of them being equally spaced out. Taking one of the hilts into his hand, Lelouch activated his fact sphere analyze the mysterious weapon that was left for him and his team.

From his observation he was able to determine that the weapon was definitely a prototype, and had never been seen before to the eyes of the Prince. As he turned over the mysterious weapon, he saw on his monitor two signals signifying enemy Knightmare's approaching their location. "Everyone take these weapons, they were left here for a reason and I would like to know why, there's enough for everyone, but I will take the extra one to leave nothing behind." Said Lelouch as his they did as they were instructed to do.

As he reached the door they just came through he spotted on his monitor that the enemy Knightmare's were fast approaching, their location. Over the COM link channel, Lelouch instructed his team for the battle to come. "Everyone, form up on me, we will take the enemy head on. Rolo, Sarah you will maintain the flanks, circle around the enemy when I engage, Rai you will maintain a perimeter of the area, as the battle ensues." Said Lelouch as he sped out of the hanger towards the oncoming enemy. With his orders, the challenge ahead of them was cleared.

As the enemy Glasgow's came into sight, Lelouch could see that they were carrying spears made for Gloucester's. Smirking Lelouch pulled out the mysterious weapon that was left for them and hoped for the best as he approached the oncoming enemies. As he became closer to the enemy Knightmare the weird looking weapon activated on its own. From the diamond shape form the weapons transformed with one end extending into a hilt and the other end breaking down the middle breaking the triangle form in two. In an instant energy shaped blade formed, allowing for Lelouch's eyes to expand as he witnessed spectacle before him.

Taking advantage of his newfound weapon, Lelouch clashed with the first enemy Knightmare's sphere and to his surprised, the blade he was holding cut right through the sphere. Seeing the potential of his weapon, Lelouch leaned back dodging and oncoming punch from the Knightmare. Seeing the gap in the move made by his enemy, Lelouch brought his sword up and was easily able to cut through the enemy's punching arm. As the enemy stood their in shock, Lelouch was able to bring his raised blade in the a downwards motion cutting off the head and splitting the enemy cockpit in a diagonal motion.

Destroying the Knightmare in such a fluid motion, Lelouch was able to see Sarah and Rolo activate their energy-based blades to use a pincer move on the remaining enemy decimating it within seconds. Lelouch out a small laugh, as the Knightmare crumbled to the ground and all that stood there amidst the destruction, but to his surprise the battle wasn't over as on his monitor lit up with more enemy contacts approaching his position. (Seems like this is only the beginning of the battle to come.)

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the late Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi stood there at attention with his fellow Honorary Britannian's awaiting their instructions from their now approaching sergeant. Their sergeant who was a Britannian was named Butch, was fast approaching the now newly trained Honorary Britannian's with a weird looking man in a lab coat. As they stood there, Suzaku could almost see the angry look forming on Butch's face as if he was told something that he definitely didn't agree with. The last time he saw a face of such nature, the man he knew ended up killing someone because of the pent of anger he had.

As Butch finally stood there in front of the Honorary Britannian's the man in the weird lab coat stood there next to him. Without a moment's notice, the soldier's saluted Butch until there was told to be at ease. As they stood there, Butch gave out the following information in a very angry commandish tone. "Well you dam Honorary Britannian's are in luck today, for someone above my pay grade has issued the order of allowing you dam monkey's to try out a new Knightmare simulator project specifically designed by this man right here" said Butch as he pointed the man in the lab coat as he stepped forward.

"Good morning Honorary Britannian's, my name is Earl Lloyd Asplund, currently I am the head of the Britannian Forces Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps and Camelot Developer of the Elite. At the moment, I have currently requested from Prince Schneizel el Britannia the founder of the organization to have Honorary Britannian's test out a new Knightmare frame that has been developed. Shocker, I know, Honorary Britannian's in a Knightmare, but in these days Britannian soldiers aren't to keen on testing experimental equipment. Anyway as I was saying, each and every one of you will have a chance to try out the simulator, the top scorers will be further tested, and in the end one of you will be lucky enough to maybe pilot the machine. But if you fail, the simulator, consider yourself lucked out" said the Earl as he maintained a sly smile on his face.

Suzaku was surprised that such a thing could just occur right before his eyes. An Honorary Britannian as a pilot of a Knightmare, that's totally against the policy established by the Emperor. (This is my chance, I can achieve my goal if I can make the cut, and I just have to hope for the best) Just as Suzaku started contemplating the opportunity presented to him, he saw that some of the other soldier's next to him didn't look too convinced. He could tell from their faces that some would love the opportunity but than there were others whose faces looked like they were getting ready to vomit.

As he focused his attention back to the front, Butch started issuing commands for them to start to file into a nearby hanger to begin the simulations. Right before the first person was able to get into the simulation pod, which looked almost like a replica Knightmare cockpit, he noticed Lloyd motioning for them to come close as he gave out the instructions for the simulation. "Alright, for the simulation, you will be tested on your response to the machine's firmware and movements. The simulation will act exact as if you were in combat and you will definitely feel if the machine starts to malfunction if you sustain too much damage. The situation you are being put into is a battle was you are outnumbered 10 to 1 by confiscated Sutherlands from an unknown source. Your objective is to eliminate the Sutherlands to the best of your ability, if you take to much damage the simulation ends, if you die the simulation ends. The only way you win is if you destroy all the enemy targets. Do you understand?" said Lloyd as he opened the pod and motioned the first solider to enter.

One by one, each person in front of Suzaku came out with a look of frustration on their face. No one so far was able to win the simulation, as some complained the machine was too difficult to use, or that the situation was too intense for any one person to win. Even though no one was able to complete the objective, Lloyd still recorded the soldier's percentages of combat skill on his personal tablet, which was hooked up the simulation pod. The rubric he was using had anything below a 60 was a failure, 60 to 70 was an average pilot, 70 to 80 was on par with a very skilled pilot which are commonly seen in the Knightmare Corp. If someone scored between an 80 to 90 ranges, they were considered an Ace, being able to utilize a Knightmare at insane level. Anyone who scored in the ranges of 90 to 95 was considered so skilled you were on par in a Knightmare to a Knight of the Round, which were the strongest knights in the empire. Finally anyone who scored from 95 to 100, which has only occurred twice in history, was considered at the skill level of the Knight of One, being the strongest Knight in the empire.

The only two people in history to accomplish such a feat was Bismarck Waldstein who currently is the Knight of One and Marianne vi Britannia who was known as the Flash until her untimely death. Taking into the account that it would seem almost impossible for Suzaku to score such a percentage on the simulator, he still braced himself for the upcoming challenge. As more and more soldier's started to finish the simulation, Suzaku could see that they were all congregating discussing to each other their trial and error of the situation. After about an hour, it was Suzaku's turn the test the simulator, and to decide his fate in this destructive world.

As he stepped into the simulation pod, he felt a strange feeling coursing through his veins. He could understand that he was nervous but it seemed weird being in the simulation pod. Suzaku prepped himself for the inevitable, as he hated having to destroy things, he never liked the concept of killing even in a simulation. But in this instance he was going to put the best effort he could, knowing that it could further his goal of peace. (I can do this, I may be killing something, but its just a simulation, I have to do this) Just as the pod closed, the three monitors lit up revealing, an overview of the area on one monitor, another showed his current armament and energy filler status and the other showed his current view. From looking over the controls briefly, he could see that both joy sticks were very sensitive as any move he made, the machine replicated smoothly.

Just as he was briefly looking at the controls, his map screen made a stark noise indicating that his enemies were in fast approaching. Taking a deep breath, Suzaku closed his eyes for a moment and prepared himself for the oncoming a battle that was about to occur. After reopening his eyes, he noticed the simulation displayed two Sutherlands approaching from the front as what appeared to be a decoy while the other stood back and watched. Using the time to analyze the situation, Suzaku activated his factsphere and to his surprise, he was met with two factspheres, which protruded, out of his chest in a rapid motion, before receding back into their compartment.

From his analysis he was able to see the weapons that his enemies were fast approaching with, to the speed they were traveling and their estimated path of arrival. He was even able to determine which structures in the simulation might be inhabited or was empty, for his luck all the buildings were run down with no one living in them. (This machine is ridiculous, no wonder why Honorary Britannian's aren't allowed to use these things). Just as his analysis finished, he looked over the weapons that were at his disposal and quickly saw that the machine had 4 slashes harkens, two on the arms and two for each leg. He also noticed that the machine was sporting something called the Blaze Luminous system, which seemed like a weird name for a weapon. As he focused on the simulation at hand he saw the first two enemy Sutherlands taking up battle positions as they raised their KMF Rifles at him. Thinking on instinct Suzaku activated the Blaze Luminous system hoping that it would something about the onslaught of bullets that was about to shred him to bits.

To his surprise the system activated just in time for the bullets to reach him from the rifles. As the system came to life, he saw a greenish shield like object illuminate on his forearm's as he tried to cover behind whatever was about to happen. The glass like shields to his shock was able to deflect the bullets from the oncoming KMF rifles that utilizing the fact that he now knew what they were used for and timing his movements correctly he spun himself into combat as the machine's began emptying their clips. Utilizing his instincts and the momentum gained from his survival of the hail of bullets, he deactivated the system and pushed both joysticks forward making the machine move at speeds never seen before.

As he approached the machines he activated his left slash harken, to not eject out of his slot but to use it as a form of cutting. Taking his left arm, Suzaku attacked one of the Sutherlands in the right arm, tearing it right off. Before the other Sutherland could react, he activated his right arm's slash harken and fired it off at the foot of the second victim flinging it towards his first victim. In an instant both machines were disabled in a matter of seconds. Not wasting anytime at all, Suzaku immediately reactivated his factspheres and saw the new battle positions and movements being made by the remaining Sutherlands.

Seeing that instead of two Sutherlands approaching him head on, he was instead faced with two Sutherlands on the right and left side of him, moving rapidly at him in a pincer technique. Grinning, Suzaku waited until both flanks of Sutherlands were close enough in range to shoot him with their KMF rifles that he use his left arm's slash harken to propel himself into the air. As he propelled himself, the Sutherlands took no time at all to adjust their aim to fire at the now airborne target. Utilizing his air advantage, Suzaku wrapped both his arms together as he spun down towards the right group of Sutherlands. As he about to touched down on the ground, he initiated a spin kick to the face of the 3 Sutherland that became a victim to his machine, knocking the Sutherland backwards so hard that it smashed into the building leaving a crater.

Recovering quickly, Suzaku utilized the momentum from the spinning kick, to move the machine close the ground to bring his left arm to punch the 4 Sutherland who became his victim with an uppercut that popped the head off. Seeing the other two Sutherlands approaching him who were apart of the initial pincer move, he activated his leg slash harkens to remain in the ground as he motioned his landspinners to move in reverse. As he reversed as far as he could without forcing the slash harkens out of the ground, he let go of the reverse throttle and propelled himself forward releasing the slash harkens at the correct moment to allow him to use both arms to punch both Sutherlands in the chest cause the machines to crack and fly away from the machines strength.

As he stood their sweating in the machine after claiming his 5th and 6th victims, Suzaku took a quick breath before he did another factsphere analysis to see the movements of his remaining enemies. To his uttermost shock, the remaining machines were retreating, most likely due to the fact that the simulations wasn't used to such a combat style. Even though the remaining Knightmare's were retreating, he had no choice to chase them down seeing as the mission objective had not been cleared. Despite the fact that Suzaku didn't want to destroy those who laid down their arms and ran, he had no choice to hunt them down and destroy them.

Convincing himself once again to proceed on with the mission, Suzaku moved the machine, to proceed in the direction of the fleeing Sutherlands. As he sped down towards them he noticed that strange feeling he had earlier was completely gone and that in fact he felt almost as if he was use to the machine. (Why do I feel like this machine was meant for me? I know for sure out of all the people in this world, I should be the last one to be in a machine destroying others…) As he came out of his thoughts, he saw the remaining four Sutherlands in the distance in front of him.

Acting once again on instincts, Suzaku fired both of his arm slash harkens directly in front of him, latching on two of the Sutherlands. Using the power of his machine he pulled both Sutherlands to him, where he could grab them and push them right into the ground face first. Seeing the destruction that this machine could cause, Suzaku wasn't to surprise that they both fell so easily. Taking advantage of his that he was in reach of completing his objective, Suzaku pushed the machine even further than he wanted to, pushing it to even faster speeds from before. As he came up from right behind the last two Sutherlands, he activated both his arm slash harkens into cutting mode and chopped off in one fluid motion both of the machine's heads. As the last two victims machines fell to the ground he let out a big sigh seeing as he could finally rest after such a tense battle simulation.

As he sat there, he noticed that the pod didn't open immediately as he heard, loud movements occurring outside the pod. Finally after sometime when the pod, opened he was greeted with a very shocked Lloyd Asplund who looked like he just saw a ghost. As he started getting out of the machine, the Earl continued his shocked expression as looked at Suzaku than back to the machine's results screen on a separate tablet in his hand. Confused, as to the current situation the Earl motioned his head in the direction of Butch. "Butch…I'm afraid to say that we no longer require anyone to test the simulator for today…" said Lloyd as he looked back to a confused Suzaku. Looking confused, Suzaku saw as the sergeant quickly called the soldiers who were finished and those who didn't try out to attention and immediately dismissed them. (Wow, I must have done something really bad for this guy, to react like that. I wonder what I got…)

As the room cleared out, every one of the soldiers was looking at Suzaku with mixed emotions. Some were looking at him in shock, some were looking at him in disdain, and some were actually looking at him with a very reassuring face as if they're behind him no matter what happens. Once the room was empty, Butch walked over to the pod and stood next to Lloyd. As he stood there, Lloyd motioned to him to look at the tablet with the battle readout data. As soon as Butch looked at the tablet he freaked out, and quickly turned to Suzaku. In his spur of confusion, Butch pushed Suzaku against the pod and started screaming at him for answers.

"What did you do in their soldier? You think you can some how rig the system for your liking? Huh? Answer me you dam Honorary Britannian!" said Butch as he held Suzaku against the pod. "Butch, unhand that man this instant, that is an order, and you know I hate giving orders but it must be done so you could spare this man's life" said Lloyd with a demanding tone, which seemed to work as Butch walked back but still kept his trained military eyes on Suzaku.

"I'm sorry for his actions, just quite frankly I would be excited if such a turn of an event occurred had it not been under the circumstances that everyone else was here to witness. But before I jump on to anything, I want to ask you a question young man, seeing as you're an Honorary Britannian, what drove you to complete your objective? Was it hatred? Vengeance?" asked Lloyd with an inquisitive face. Taking no time to think of his answer to the situation, Suzaku replied almost immediately. "Well put it frankly, it may sound stupid, but I destroyed those machines to complete my objective knowing that they couldn't cause any more harm or death to innocent lives," said Suzaku in a confident tone.

"Hmm, peculiar answer, anyway seeing the way you responded I will like to extend to you the offer of entering the engineering corps and working with me and my assistant with perfecting our next generation Knightmare Frame, titled the Lancelot. Also Butch, you can leave us, I wish to discuss some further matters in private with this gentlemen if you don't mind?" asked Lloyd looking at the military sergeant. "No of course, I will leave at once my Lord" said Butch as he walked out the hanger after saluting but kept looking back at Suzaku with an evil stare to watch him to see if he does something stupid.

"Lloyd Asplund, I will accept you offer to join the Engineering Corp, just I don't know if Prince Clovis la Britannia will allow me to, since he's the current Viceroy of Area 11" said Suzaku looking down at the floor after the last part of his stake. "Ah! I forgot to mention, he is directly overseeing the project here so he's fully aware of the situation that there is a possibility that an Honorary Britannian may succeed in the simulations and actually might pilot the Lancelot. Heaven's forgive me, I forgot to ask you what is your name?" said Lloyd as he motioned Suzaku to follow him towards a back entrance to the hanger.

As they continued walking to the point where they were outside the hanger, Suzaku could see a very large truck parked right in front of the back entrance. As Suzaku was about to reply, a woman of about 20 years of age with blue eyes and indigo hair stepped out of the truck and walked over to Lloyd and Suzaku. "Lloyd, didn't I tell you not to do the simulations without me! You definitely are and Earl of Pudding!" said the young women to Lloyd as she smack the back of his head. "Ouch that hurts, well Cecile you need not worry you can watch all the tapes in the truck, seeing as we have just found our new devicer!" said Lloyd as he clutched his head.

"Oh well hello their, my name is Cecile Croomy, I am currently also working with Lloyd, who at times forgets I helped in the design in the Lancelot. Anyway congrats on making the team, may I ask what your name is?" said Cecile with a warm smile on her face. "Well, hello to you to, my name is Suzaku Kururugi, Honorary Britannian of the Holy Britannian Military" said Suzaku as he looked to Cecile's warm face. In an instant both of the scientists looked at each other and were shocked that the former prime ministers son was the one they were going to work with from now on. Even though his statements initially shocked them, both shook it off and continued their chat with Suzaku as they led him into the truck.

As Suzaku stepped into the truck he could see a machine figure covered in a greyish tarp, hiding the Knightmare Frame from curious onlookers. As they shut the door, Cecile walked over to a platform and raised herself to the height of the machine's head, as it was outline in the tarp. Seeing how she was riding to the top of the machine, Lloyd signaled Cecile to remove the tarp to reveal the machine in all its glory. As the tarp came falling down, Suzaku was surprised at the look of the Knightmare frame. It looks as if it was meant for combat, but for speed just like in the simulation. The machine was slim, but also muscular in certain sections, sporting the two factspheres on its chest and the slash harkens in the exact locations he used them on in the simulator. What he didn't see in the simulator was the height and shape of it, especially the headpiece. The head of the Knightmare Frame had two horn type of feature protruding out of his chin, with a horn protruding out the back of its head.

The one thing that stood out the most from the machine was the color scheme. Its one and gold finish made it seem like a statue than a Knightmare Frame for war and destruction. Looking up at in amazement, Lloyd walked right next Suzaku and spoke to him words that he would never forget. "Ah, as you can see, meet the Lancelot the first ever seventh generation Knightmare Frame in existence. You should be proud of yourself for being one of the very few skilled individuals in the empire who could pilot that machine to it's full potential in a combat situation." Said Lloyd as he smiled looking at his creation.

Taking Lloyd's words into consideration, Suzaku finally asked the question that has been burning at the back of his mind since the simulation ended. "Lloyd what exactly was my result score that resulted in me becoming the pilot of the Lancelot?" asked Suzaku looking at Lloyd who was still looking at the Knightmare. "Hm? Oh yes, I never told you your score, it seems to me that you have bested every pilot in our military and in the Knightmare Corp, in fact you have even out performed the Knights of the Round. Suzaku your score came out to a total efficiency rate in a Knightmare of about 98%, that's near perfect and that's on par with the score that Bismarck Waldstein received when he became the Knight of One." Said Lloyd with a very cheerful tone, as he looked to Suzaku seeing the potential that resides in him.

"98%? Your joking, there is no way that can be possible, I couldn't have performed that well, I didn't even want to destroy those Knightmare's!" said Suzaku as he took a step back in shock at the information that was just given to him. He couldn't accept the fact that he was so strong, as he continued to walk backwards towards the door when he felt that strange feeling in his body again, but this time the strange feeling took knocked the wind out of him, as he buckled down to the floor in an instant. As he struggled to shrug off the feeling, he was there on one knee as Cecile and Lloyd ran over to him seeing him collapse like that. (What is this feeling, why is it getting stronger, it as if something to get a hold of me!)

* * *

Meanwhile in an underground facility hidden under the settlement of Japan, inside of a test container lays a woman of green hair surrounded by gallons of water. As she lay there in the water with the respirator in her mouth she could feel the connection she's been trying to make for some time become, stronger. She could feel the strength of the person she was trying to get a hold off. But before she could make anymore progress, she inhaled more relaxants from the respirator cordoning off the connection she was trying to make. As she fell back to sleep, all she could remember was the drive and determination of the person she was reaching out to. (I wonder if he will be strong enough to finally fulfill my goal….)


End file.
